Among Magic and Knights
by amsharp
Summary: Merlin was happily watching the celibrating camelot when a strike of light spilt the sky and landed in the forest near by. Little does he know how his life will change because of what came from that light. Merlin/oc arthur/oc returned from long hiatus. Expect updates often.
1. speed of light

hello everyone i decided to go through and edit my chapters for the many spelling errors. i have edited this chapter but if you still see errors or things that you dont understand please message me so i can fix those problems. (also leave reviews if you have ideas for the story)

disclaimer: i own nothing except for Acacia and Ashley.

* * *

A young boy of about 18 with short brown hair and mischievous brown eyes stood by his bedroom window looking out upon the currently celebrating town. The young boy looked up at the sky to see a bright light strike across the sky in brilliant shades of white and blue. Curiously he watched the light until it landed in the nearby forest in an exploding pulse causing the boy to jump back and fall to the ground. Quickly the boy jolted up from the ground and dusted off his brown pants and ran to his closet to get his matching brown jacket and red scarf to put on over his dull blue shirt. Once dressed he briskly walked out of his room and toward the door out of the humble place in the castle given to his caretaker for serving as the kings court physician. It was small but quaint with 2 rooms a back room for him and the frount room for his caretaker, Gaius and for Gaius's medical supplies. As the boy reached the door Gaius's voice rang out from the upper platform of the 'house' which Gaius used to keep more of his supplies and books.

"Merlin? Merlin, where on earth do you think your going at this time of night?" Gaius said in an annoyed tone as he started to walk down the stairs toward Merlin. Gaius had shoulder length silver hair with all knowing grey eyes and showed signs of aging in his skin and wore a long dark brown rob with two gold clasps.

"I saw a light in the sky land in the forest near by. Im going to go check it out." Merlind said as he finish putting on his coat and open the door which let to the halls of the castle.

"No, you're not. Your staying right here. You just got here yesterday and I'm not going to have you running off all willy nilly." Gaius said, getting more annoyed then before.

"Well I'll be back in an hour or two. See you later." Merlin said and walked out the door, ran down a few hallways and down a couple fights of stairs and out of the castle toward the forest. Little does Merlin know what layed where the light landed would change his and anothers life forever. Two girls layed where the light had landed, one knocked out and the other conscious . The conscious girl, though she was in much pain, crawled over towards the other girl. Her traits were barly visible in the moon light. She was about 17, she had smooth long brown hair and shining blue eyes like sapphires. She had a tall wirey frame of a body that was clothed by her flowery purple and blue shirt, jeans and lace up sandals which where covered in dirt, and now had a few grass stains on her knees. The brown haired girl tried to wake the other girl from her unconscious slumber by shaking her. The currently knocked out girl was 18, she had short curly dark blonde hair that barly reached chin level and was much shorter the the brown haired girl. The blonde haired girl was wearing a hakama and gi and was clinging to a small japanese style sword. The blonde girl's strange position caused the brown haired girl to chuckle a bit until she heard a rustling from a nearby bush. Frightened by the sudden noise the brown haired girl started to shake the blonde haired girl a little harder then before. From the bushes a person's silluete was visible, which scared the poor girl even more and she started to shake the other girl even harder. From the shadow Merlin appeared with his hand in the air as a sign of peace. This jesture caused the frightened girl to stop shaking the unconscious blonde and to stare at the slowly approching male. Merlin noticed the pure terror in the brown haired girl's face and stopped moving forward, the brown haired girl's body now trembling. although she was terrified she refused to move from the blonde girls side. Noticing the brown haired girl's determination and the condition of the blonde girl Merlin quickly thought of a way to get the brown haired girl to trust him.

"I can help her," Merlin stated making a jesture towards the blonde girl then continued " But not here. Will you help me take her to a place where I can?" Merlin said his words where kind and sincere. Merlin slowly lowered his hands and watched the brown haired girl think about his offer and made sure he didn't make any sudden movements.

" My name is Acacia. If you can help my friend then I will help you move her." Acacia said obviously against her better judgement. She watch Merlin very closely as he picked up the blonde girl and stood up as well, even though it hurt.

"Well then Acacia, please come with me and I'll get you both treated." Merlin said with a genuine smile and led Acacia to his and Gaius's home.

"Merlin, there you are. Where on earth have you been?!"Gaius said in a displeased tone then noticed the two girls. " Who are they?" Gaius said his tone changed to a confused tone.

"They need help" Merlin said ignoring Gaius's questions and made a small jesture to the girl curently in his arms. Gaius relentingly took the knocked out blonde from Merlin's arms and layed her down on the nearby bed and sitting in a chair next to the bed the looked over at Acacia. "Well, what happened?" Gaius said impatiently. Gaius's quick statement caused agacia to jump a bit.

"You see Ashley and I where in the middle of a ceremony at her swordsfighting class. She was getting the sword you see now, It was her teacher first sword. Either ways, half way through the ceremony a blue-white light appeared and just floated there for a while. Everything seemed so tense then the blue light went straight for me and Ashely grabbed the sword and ran infront of me. To keep me safe" Acacia said sort of trailing off as she stared at her friend. Gaius nooded and replied

"Well it looks to me like she bumped her head. Rather hard for that matter. One nights rest and she'll be fine." Gaius said giving Acacia a small smile as Acacia gave a look of relief and smiled down at her resting friend.

"I expect you'll be wanting to spend the night now as well?" Gaius said as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the stairs that lead to his books as Acacia nodded in reply. Gaius looked over to Merlin "Very well. Merlin get your room straightened up they will be using it for the night" Gaius said with another small smile as Merlin left in a huff to clean his room.


	2. A rude awakening

hello readers this is the first time i've ever done an author note but here it goes. (this chapter has been edited for the many spelling and grammar errors if you still see some message me so i can fix them)

disclamer: i donot own any part of this story i give all due credit to the writes and makes of the show merlin. the only thing i own is ashley and acacia. because their people that i know."

* * *

The next morning Acacia awoke to find her friend staring at her with her now visible stormy blue-gray eyes and a huge smile on her face. Acacia happily hugged her friend and laughed.

" Oh, Ashley your alright!" Ashley laughed at Acacia outburst.

" Of course I'm alright I just took a little bump to the head, that's all." Ashley said with a pretend cocky grin " nothing can take me down for good." Ashley said then laughed at herself then looked at her hands for the first time to notice a sword in her hands. " Holy crud! I took my teachers sword. Its technically not mine yet since we didn't finish the ceremony." Ashley said panicking

"Well I don't think your going to be giving it back anytime soon. We're in Camelot now." Acacia laughed at her friend's current state of turmoil. Ashley froze in her place. Then turned to look at Acacia.

"Well I didn't think I hit my head that hard!" Ashley exclaimed in a joking manner. Minus some minor shock from the news of there new location the girls took the news rather well. They walked out of Merlin's room to see Gaius giving a tired and somewhat grumpy Merlin a list of things to do for the day. As Gaius continued his list of things for Merlin to do he turned and noticed Ashley and Acacia watching.

"Ah yes, and before you do any of that, take the two girls to the market for some decent clothes." Gaius said and started to walk to his desk in the middle of the room.

"What?!" Merlin complained, first he had to sleep on the floor because of them and now this.

"Well from what I understand, they came here from somewhere else by force so they have no one to take care of them. Now, do as your told boy." Gaius said controlling his temper and turned to face his work.

"You mean they're staying here?" Merlin said not believing what he was hearing. Causing Gaius to violently turn back around glaring at Merlin.

"No, we'll send them off to their relatives down the road. Of course they're staying here! They have nowhere else to go and you brought them here in the first place! Now, do as your told!" Gaius said frustrated, shooing Merlin, Acacia and Ashley out the door with a bag each. Merlin's bag held the medicine he was suppose to deliver, Acacia's held the gold for their clothes and Ashley's held lunch for the three of them.

"Who was that?" Ashley asked confused, still holding her sword that she meant to put down, as she looked between the bag and the door. " And who are you?" Ashley asks looking at Merlin.

" Oh. Um. My names Merlin" Merlin said then continued looking away " and that man you just saw was Gaius. He can be a pain sometimes, but he's nice once you get to know him." Merlin said somewhat annoyed then looked back at Ashley.

"Ashley. It's a pleasure to meet you Merlin." Ashley said with a small nod.

"Right then. Tons to do and only a small amount of time to do it in. Lets go." Merlin said walking off as Acacia and Ashley followed. "Well then, have your pick. Gaius gave you enough for two dresses each. One to wear while the other is washed." Merlin said still not in the best of moods after sleeping on the floor. Acacia was the first to find any dresses that she liked. Her first dress was a nice off-white color with crimson over dress with fancy stitch work all over it. All of a sudden Acacia face lit up and she turned to face Ashley, who was currently looking through the tunics.

"Hey Ashley I got an idea." Acacia say deviously.

"hn?" Ashley replied obviously use to Acacia scheming, and she continued to inspect a red tunic.

"Merlin, what is the currency here?" Acacia asked curiously as a smile played across her face.

" Its gold. Why do you ask?" Merlin said confused. Acacia ignored Merlin's question and continued.

"How much does royalty normally pay for a dress?" Acacia asked Merlin, hoping for a high price.

" I don't know Um, About 2,000 to 2,500 gold coins a dress.... seriously why are you asking me this?" Merlin said, more perplexed then before.

"Oh, no reason" Acacia said, continuing to shop, and got another dress. This one was a nice light shade of brown with a forest green over dress with similar stitch work to her other dress. She also picked up a nice pair of black flat shoes, and a ribbon to put in her hair. Merlin paid for Acacia dresses and Acacia found a spot to change in to her brown and green dress her hair now in a nice braid. Acacia walked up to the vender with her old clothes and started to talk to the vender.

"I'd like to sell these." Acacia said containing a wicked grin as she handed her clothes to the vendor.

"Well you won't get much for it. Maybe 100 gold if your lucky" the vendor said uninterested in the clothes.

"I don't think your seeing the full potential of these items. Here at this for example." Acacia said pulling the shirt from the pile of clothes. " Look at the intricate designs. I'm sure the royalty here would pay anything to get their hands on this. You're looking at a major investment here." Acacia exclaimed as the merchant gave her a skeptical look, but was interested nonetheless.

"Now tell me what royalty is going to fit in that?" The merchant said thinking he had outsmarted Acacia.

"The babies. Sir, I promise this is a major deal here. Once the local lordlings come of age to marry and have kids you could sell them this at the price of a full dress for the queen!" Acacia said extolling the virtues of her bargain rack shirt that she got for a dollar. With that last statement the merchant's eyes lit up.

"Alright then how much?" the merchant said his greed consuming him.

"2,500 gold pieces" Acacia said causing the merchant's face to drop. " And that's a bargain. I swear you never find anything like it for a 1,000 years" Acacia said with an even voice as Ashley and Merlin watched in wonder and awe. " And if you buy the dress I'll give you the pants and shoes for a group price of 1,500 gold pieces" Acacia added as she noticed the merchant eyeing the jeans. This caused the merchant to grumble.

"Oh…oh alright. I'll give you the gold but you better be telling the truth." The merchant said giving Acacia the gold. Acacia turned to face Ashley unhappily holding two dresses a ribbon and a pair of black flats while glaring at Merlin. Acacia giggled a bit then gave Ashley some of the gold that she just earned.

"Put one of the dresses back and get one of the tunics you where looking at." Acacia said smiling, which caused Ashley's face to brighten up like a child on Christmas day. Ashley quickly ran of to put one of the dresses back and get the tunic that she had been eyeing for some time. Even though Ashley was older then Acacia, some times she acted like she was younger, while other times she acted like a responsible adult. Ashley's character changes where enough to give a stranger wipe lash. Soon after she left Ashley returned still smiling.

"Find what you wanted?" Acacia said eyeing Ashley's pile, which was completely different then what she had expected.

"I think so" Ashley said looking through her pile. She had picked a blush read dress with a purple over dress and fancy stitch marks like the ones on Acacia's dresses. Also she had a blue tunic with black leggings, black knee high boots and a black belt to hold her sword. Acacia just smiled at her tomboy friend as Merlin rolled his eyes and gave Ashley the rest of the gold so she could buy her clothes.


	3. Just great

well here i am again. umm please write a review for me i what to now how i can make the story better and if i make any mistakes.

Disclamer: i do not own the tv series merlin if i did i would have a mansion. the only part i own is the characters acacia and ashley.

* * *

After paying for her clothes Ashley changed into her tunic, leggings, boots, and belt then left the merchants tent. Ashley put her dress in the bag acacia bought, as Ashley was busy changing.

"Aren't you going to sell those? Acacia asked pointing to the Hakama and gi that Ashley was about to put in the bag as well.

"Well I don't think I'll get much for it and besides I had to spend a whole lot more on my uniform then you did for your shirt." Ashley said clinging to her old clothes

"Oh come on Ashley its not like we're going to get back. I promise I'll get at least 3,000 gold for each piece." Acacia said with a fire in her eye. " And beside if we do get back you've been needing to get an new one anyways right?" acacia said noticing Ashley letting her grip slack from her uniform.

"But… oh alright. Just do it fast before I change my mind." Ashley said, looking away as she surrendered her clothes to acacia. Acacia happily took the clothes and ran to a different merchants tent that looked wealthier. Ashley unhappily fiddled with the hilt of her sword when she heard a cocky voice ring out through the noise.

"Where's the target?" the cocky voice came from a young man that Ashley could barely see. Just from his tone Ashley could tell that she wasn't going to like this guy one bit just from his voice.

"There." A confused servant said pointing to a large wooden target.

"Ah so its in the sun" the cocky boy said in a rude manner as his friends laughed at the servant knowing that the servant was going to get in trouble.

"It's not that bright" the servant said not understanding the cocky boys point.

" Well, A bit likes you then. Move the target over there" the boy order and pointed to a different target stand that was in the shade.

"Honestly who does he think he is?" Ashley said to herself while glaring at the back the cocky boys head since that's all she's been able to see.

"This'll teach him" the boy whispered so only he and his friends could hear then threw a dagger at the target that the servant was moving, causing all his friend to laugh a bit.

"What the?" the servant said confused looking back and forth between the dagger and the boy ordering him around.

"Come on then, keep moving" the boy said with an arrogant smirk. The servent started to move toward the other target holder a bit faster then before and the cocky boy through another dagger at the target hitting the bull's eye this time.

"Here?" the servant said completely terrified, wanting to just drop the target and run.

"Keep moving" the boy said as his friends echoed.

"Keep moving! Come on run! He wants a moving target practice!" the boys friend yelled at the servant. Each time one of them said something the cocky boy would throw another dagger. After a few minutes of carrying the heavy target while running around the servant lost his grip and the target rolled towards Merlin and Ashley.

"Come on now that's enough" Merlin said probable just as annoyed with the boy as Ashley was.

"What?" the cocky boy said in disgust making Ashley want to punch him even more. Well, that is until he turned around. The boy was actually taller then he looked and was around 19 years old he had light blond hair and dark blue eyes that almost looked like a dark gray. He was wearing a red tunic, dark brown leggings and black boots. He also had silver arm and shoulder armor on.

"You've had you fun, friend" Merlin said feeling more confident ad the cocky boy walked up to Merlin annoyed.

"Do I know you?" the boy asked arrogantly which quickly reminded Ashley that he was a total jerk.

"Ah. My names Merlin" Merlin said holding his and out for the to shake.

"So I don't know you. And yet you call me friend?" the boy said in mock confusion.

"Sorry my mistake. I'd never have a friend that could be such a pain." Merlin said and turned to walk away.

"Merlin" Ashley said in a cautious whisper still watching the cocky boy for any sudden movements.

"And I wouldn't have one so stupid." the cocky boy said back to Merlin. "Do you know how to walk on you knees?" the boy asked Merlin in a mocking tone, as he continued to walk towards Merlin.

"No I don't believe I do." Merlin said calmly holding his ground.

"Would you like me to help you?" the boy said now standing right in front of Merlin.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you" Merlin said starting to lose his temper.

"Merlin." Ashley said more alarmed then before.

"Come on the, what are you going to do about it" the cocky boy said getting into Merlin's face.

"A lot more then you think" Merlin said without an ounce of fear.

"Alright then, come then! Come on." The cocky boy said egging Merlin on as he backed away to give Merlin an easier target.

"No, Merlin. Just leave it its not worth it." Ashley said Her eyes now wide and ready for anything to happen. Instead of listening Merlin ignored Ashley and went to punch the boy in the face. Just as Ashley thought, the cocky boy was a strong fighter and quickly grabbed Merlin's arm and twisted it behind his back. In rage Ashley drew her sword and pointed it at the cocky boy neck.

"Oh now you wanna fight too?" the cocky boy said entertained with all the practice he was getting.

"No, just let go of him" Ashley said not dropping her gaze for a second, her eyes now hard and colder then ice.

"My gosh you're a girl!" the cocky boy said half trying to get on Ashley's nerve and half actually surprised.

" And you aren't?" Merlin asked sarcastically, which earned him a knock on the head from the cocky boy. At this Ashley rolled her eyes and put her sword away.

"Merlin your not helping" Ashley said not knowing who she was more annoyed with at the time.

"You know I could put you in jail for that" the cocky boy said to Merlin, bending Merlin's arm more.

"Who do you think you are the king?" Merlin asked through clenched teeth.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." Arthur then he pushed Merlin to the ground and two guards escorted Merlin away towards the castle prison. As Merlin was being taken away Acacia walked up to Ashley with a large sack of gold.

"What are they doing with Merlin?" Acacia Asked confused and worried.

"They're taking him to jail." Ashley said turning her gaze from Merlin to her friend.

"Why didn't you do some thing? What did he do wrong?" Acacia asked more confused then before.

"Well, Merlin just went and made the prince really, really mad." Ashley said taking the bag from acacia and looking through it, and continued. " And if I had done something it would have landed me in jail as well." Ashley said looking up her friend visible upset. " So how much is in here? It weighs a ton." Ashley said trying to change topics.

"8,500 gold coins" Acacia said distantly still looking where Merlin previously was. Ashley sighed, as she looked between her friend and the castle the turned to walk a way.

"Lets hope that's enough to get him out." Ashley said then she and acacia walked back to Gaius's house.


	4. feelings and freedom

hello! well i guess that this is chapter four now of my merlin/oc and arthur/oc story. please rate and review. i want to know how to make it better.

disclaimer:i do not own the merlin tv show. period.

* * *

"Gaius! Merlin got him self locked in the dungeon." Ashley said as she walked through the door Acacia followed behind Ashley, shaking her head.

"He what?! How could, How did this happen?" Gaius said in a confused rage.

"He made enemies with the prince." Acacia said annoyed which caught Ashley off guard. Normally Acacia was an easygoing person and not one to let her emotions control her but now it seems like she's lost all that control.

"Well that's just great." Gaius said just as annoyed as Acacia, and then continued. "How are we going to get him out of there?" Gaius said overwhelmed now by the thoughts of failing poor Merlin's mother. Ashley dropped her bag on the table, allowing some of the gold to spill out. "Where did you get that?" Gaius said dumbfound staring at the gold on his table.

" Oh, we just sold a few things." Acacia said with an innocent smile.

"Well that may just bee enough to get Merlin out of there." Gaius said with his hope returning" but let's have him stay aright to make sure he learns a lesson. "Gaius said with a smile. The next morning Gauis went to the king to discuss the terms of Merlin's release.

"I told you Gaius you don't have enough. The bail is 15,000 gold pieces and you only have 8,500. Unless you can think of something else, Merlin will remain in the dungeon." the king said to Gaius.

"But my lord Uther he is just a boy. He didn't know what he was doing! Please release him." Gaius begged king Uther.

"Be gone with you. Just go and enjoy the celebrations. Only come back to me if you are summoned or have enough for the bail." king Uther said almost at the point of rage.

"But I can give you more!" Gaius said which peeked the king's interest.

"What more can you give, then what you have offered?" the king asked curiously.

"You can use Merlin as entertainment during the festival. Put him in the stock and let the citizens throw rotten food at him. Then he will surely learn his lesson and you will give the citizens a fun way to pass the time." Gaius said hoping that by using the people that he my get to the kings heart.

"Very well. Give me the 8,500 gold pieces as well and I will let Merlin go. He will be assigned 7 hours in the stocks." King Uther said, and then happily Gaius gave Uther the gold. After receiving the gold Uther started to scribble something down onto a nearby peace of paper. " Here you are a letter of release. Give this to the guards and they should let him go and escort him to the stocks." Uther said giving the letter to Gaius. Gaius humbly took the paper and quickly left for the dungeon. When he got there he gave the paper to the guards like he was told and they showed him to Merlin. When he got there he found Merlin sleeping in a small pile of hay.

"Merlin" Gaius said loudly to try and get Merlin to wake up. Upon hearing Gaius's voice, Merlin jumped awake with a smile on his face. "Ugh, you. You never cease to amaze me. Most people at that time would be able to keep their head down but what do you do? You act like an idiot." Gaius scolded Merlin, which caused Merlin to hang his head in shame. "Luckily for you I managed to pull a couple of strings and get you out of prison" Gaius said looking down on Merlin.

"Thank you. Oh thank you. I'll never forget this." Merlin joyously replied with the biggest grin on his face.

"Well there is a small price to pay. Luckily those girls you found already paid for half." Gaius said smiling at Merlin's now confused and questioning gaze. "in short you owe them 8,500 gold pieces" Gaius said curing Merlin of his confusion.

"So who paid for the other half?" Merlin asked happily

"You'll be paying the other half Gaius said leading Merlin out of the prison and towards the stocks. After 6 hours of being stuck in the stock, and still an hour to go, Merlin smelled vile. Gaius, Ashley and Acacia would occasionally come and check on him to make sure he was ok and didn't need anything to drink. This time Acacia walked up to check on him as the citizens went to get more rotten vegetables.

"So how are you doing?" Acacia asked smiling playfully.

"Oh pretty good minute the smell of rotten tomatoes that are shoved up my nose." Merlin said sarcastically, smiling back.

"I heard about what you did." Acacia said changing topic her smile still visible but more sincere.

"Yea, pretty stupid right?" Merlin said and turned to look down still smiling a bit.

"No, actually I think that" Acacia stopped for a second as Merlin turned to look at her, causing Acacia to blush a bit. " That you where brave" Acacia said not knowing that some one saw her tinted checks.

"Ah. Um. Acacia." Merlin said. Pointing to a group of people looking at him. "My fans await me," Merlin said in a joking manner Causing Acacia to laugh.

"Alright then see you later Merlin." Acacia said still smiling about ready to turn and walk back to Gaius and Ashley.

"Oh and Acacia." Merlin said getting Acacia to turn back around. "Thanks" Merlin said giving one of his famous smiles, which cause Acacia to blush harder. Acacia quickly nodded at Merlin and ran back to Gaius and Ashley.

"Well your face sure is red. Any reason in particular?" Ashley whispered to acacia with an all-knowing smirk.

"Shut up" Acacia said, her face turning even redder then before. An hour later Gaius, Acacia and Ashley returned to get Merlin out from his punishment.

"Well I think Merlin's learned his lesson." Gaius said with a devious smile.

"Not quite." Ashley said with the same devious smile as Gaius and pulled a tomato from behind her back. Gaius took the tomato from Ashley and smashed the tomato on Merlin's head.

"Well let's get you cleaned up shall we? Ashley will you go draw some water and bring it back to the house" Gaius said holding back his laughter as he unlocked Merlin from the stock.

"Yes Gaius, right away." Ashley said and walked off towards the water pump as Gaius watched her with a fatherly smile and turned to Merlin.

"You could learn a thing or two from her," Gaius said teasing Merlin. "Come now I have much to talk to you two about." Gaius said in a businesslike manner then started walking back to his home.


	5. if walls could talk

Hello sorry for not updating in a while. to make up for it i made this chapter twice as long as the other chapters. (at least i think its twice as long. its 11 pages instead of 5.) also get use to them being this long too. im going to try and make each chapter bigger.

(i double and triple checked this chapter but if you do find errors please, please tell me.)

disclaimer:i dont own the merlin series. just acacia and ashley.

* * *

Once Gaius, Merlin and Acacia made it back to the house, Gaius had Merlin and Acacia sit at the table with him and gave Merlin something to eat. "Would you like some vegetables with that?" Gaius said sarcastically.

"Look I know your still mad at me but. "Merlin started but was cut off by Gaius.

"What did your mother day about your gifts?" Gaius asked Merlin.

"That I was special." Merlin replied as Acacia watched confused.

"What gifts?" Acacia asked to no one in particular.

"Well you are special Merlin. Acacia he has a gift that I think you might have as well" Gaius said cryptically in response to Acacia. "Which is why I want you to have this. Both of you will share it and learn from it I hope." Gaius said Handing Merlin and Acacia a large book

"What is this?" Acacia said staring at the book in awe and wonder.

"It's a spell book, but remember to keep it hidden and tell no one that you have it. Magic has been band since king Uther drove all the dragons from the land." Gaius said warning Merlin and Acacia.

"All the dragons?" Merlin asked startled.

"Well except for one that king Uther keeps as a trophy far beneath the castle where no one can see it." Gaius said to a dumbfound Merlin and Acacia.

"I'm back!" Ashley said happily entering the room with two buckets of water.

"Ah, perfect timing. Merlin once you are washed and clean I want you to take this to lady Helen. She will need it before she sings to night." Gaius said as he got up from the table to make the preparation for the lady Helen. "Also take Ashley with you. Maybe she can keep you out of trouble" Gaius said point blankly as he worked with his herbs. After Merlin was fed and washed he quickly took the potion from Gaius and walked out the door not waiting for Ashley like he was told.

"Hey!" Ashley said as Merlin walked down the hall. "Hey wait!" Ashley said as she walked out the door only to see Merlin's shadow going up the winding stare case. "Why that little." Ashley exclaimed under her breath and headed up the stairs in a hurry just to find Merlin's shadow rounding a near by corner. "When I get my hands on that little... urgh!" she continued to vent in frustration and continued to follow Merlin's shadow until she lost it at a cross section in the hallway "okay" Ashley said looking around. "Lets be reasonable, he can't have gone the way I just came. That would be impossible. He cant have gone to the right cause there are stairs there and I would have heard him going up" she thought as she eliminated her options. "Which leaves forward and left" Ashley said quietly as she started to concentrate, listening for any sound of movement near by. After a couple of seconds she heard foot steps coming from the left and briskly started to walk toward the sound, the foot steps becoming louder every second. "Merlin I swear when I get my hands on you" Ashley said a little louder then she meant to and raised her hand so she could lightly bop Merlin in the head after she rounded the corner. Although she may act violent Ashley didn't really like to hurt people she just tries to sound tuff so she does get hurt instead and that just turned in to a bad habit of blindly threatening people. Ashley was ready to strike but of course if you make plans they are sure to fail because around the corner was not Merlin but prince Arthur.

"Can I help you?" Arthur asked in his oh so cocky voice as he grabbed Ashley's raised arm so she wouldn't hit him.

"Well you can start by letting go of me" Ashley said staring at Arthur defiantly. Arthur notices her curious and unguarded sword. Arthur used his other hand to quickly grab the sword and pull it out of its sheathe, then let go of her wrist knowing she probable wouldn't leave with out getting her sword back.

"What a curious blade you have." Arthur said as he examined the sword in a bored manner. "Strange, though I admit its well made, its only sharp on one side. It seems rather pointless to carry around a half sharpen sword." Arthur said finishing the last of his analysis, still rather bored. "The handle is too long as well. Either ways my last statement holds strong. I don't see why you keep this thing with you. Women shouldn't even carry a sword in the first place," Arthur said smirking, hoping he had hit a sensitive nerve. "Watch." Arthur said as he hit a near by suit of armor causing a larger dent. "Now that will make things interesting" arthur thought, but Ashley just hid her anger and held out her hand.

"Sword please." She said almost on the verge of sweetly, minus some hidden spite in her two simple words. Surprised he handed back the sword.

"Strange. The 'because you're a women' comment always makes the other girls go in to a hissy fit." Arthur thought as Ashley eyed her sword for a little before looking at the nearest set of armor that arthur had just dented with her sword. Ashley corrected her grip on her sword and hit the opposite side cutting cleanly into the weak iron with her steal blade.

"This type of sword is only suppose to be sharp on one end and the and the handle is long because of the length of the blade and you need two hands to control properly it so its just the perfect length. Also when in the hands of an expert its just as deadly as any other sword." Ashley said her mind still tinkering away at a cryptic insult that would take him a little while to understand. "Of course a home centered knight wouldn't even be able to begin to understand the complex art of foreign swords." Ashley said walking away then looked back. "Then again even swords from the local black smith might be foreign to you." Ashley said with a playful smile, which shortly disappeared after seeing Arthur's enraged expression. "Crud" Ashley said under her breath as she slowly tip toed away as she sheathed her weapon. Though tiptoeing didn't seem that effective at getting away so it turned into a full out sprint.

"Get back here you!" Arthur yelled as he chased after her.

"Where to go, where to go." Ashley thought panicking as she ran down the halls and turn around different corners. To Ashley this quickly turned into a game, laughing and giggling any time she made a sharp turn, which would cause Arthur to crash from time to time. Eventually she ran past the exit to the market square. "That's it!" she said and turned around. At the time it was a good of a plan but now she would have to run past Arthur to get out.

"What the!" Arthur exclaimed as Ashley ran past him and into the crowed. Ashley ran past a few vendors then found a familiar face.

"ACACIA!" Ashley yelled and ducked behind her friend.

"What the? Ashley what in the world are you doing?" Acacia asked very confused at her friend's strange and childish behavior.

"Less questions, more hiding" Ashley said still giggling a bit as Merlin came in to view.

"Why is Merlin in the market place?" Acacia said even more confused.

"Why are you in the market place?" Ashley said just as confused forgetting her game for a bit.

"Looking for work. Like you should be doing. Honestly can you become a mercenary or something?" Acacia ask

"Love to, but can't. I don't think any one here will hire a girl when there are boys that they can hire." Ashley said a bit annoyed now and went back to watching Merlin walk towards Arthur and his posse. "Crud he's coming this way." Ashley said now understanding that she could be in some big trouble if he finds her. Arthur rather pissed off now see Merlin walking towards him. "Umm Acacia are you ready to carry a body home?" Ashley said as she noticed Arthur moving towards Merlin.

"Come on now Ashley he's not going to kill you." Acacia said in a comforting way.

"Its not me, that's gonna get killed its Merlin." Ashley said.

"Oh. Good point." Acacia said now watching intently to see what will happen.

"How's your knee walking coming along?" Arthur asked Merlin trying to relive some of his pent up anger. But once again his insult is just brushed off and Merlin kept walking.

"Hmmm maybe we shouldn't have been worried." Acacia said happily.

"Aw don't run away" Arthur said with fake disappointment. This statement caused Merlin to stop.

"From you?" Merlin said anger appearing in his voice

"Darn spoke to soon," Ashley said to Acacia still hiding.

"Thank heavens I thought that you were deaf as well as dumb" Arthur said only to provoke Merlin more.

"Look I've told you you're a pain, I just didn't realize you're a royal one." Merlin said turning around to face Arthur.

"Not good" Acacia said to Ashley still watching as intently as before if not more then before.

"Oh what are you going to do? You got your daddy's men to protect you?" Merlin said now provoking Arthur.

"Defiantly not good" Ashley replied to Acacia as Arthur laughed.

" I could take you apart with one blow" Arthur said not taking Merlin seriously.

"I could take you apart with less then that" Merlin said with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"He's doomed" Ashley said in a rather point blank manner.

"You sure?" Arthur asked in a mocking quizzically tone. This angered Merlin so much that he took of his coat so that it would be easier to fight Arthur this just made Arthur laugh. "Here you go then big man" Arthur said still laughing and he threw Merlin a flail to fight with which Merlin dropped.

"Yep. He's doomed." Acacia conformed as Arthur began to swing around his flail.

"Come on then. I must warn you I've been trained to kill since birth." Arthur said slowing the motion of his flail.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a brat." Merlin said not the lest bit intimidated by Arthur.

"You know he just can't stop making things worse can he?" Acacia said in an almost annoyed voice.

"You can't address me like that," Arthur said a little bit more then pissed now.

"Sorry, how-how long have you been training to be a brat, my lord." Merlin said wearing his infamous smile that always brings trouble. At that statement Arthur swung his flail at Merlin's head, luckily Merlin ducked.

"Well at least he's got guts." Acacia said trying to be optimistic.

"Well he's not going to have them any more at this rate, Arthur will tear Merlin to shreds." Ashley said less then amused with Merlin's behavior.

"Come on then Merlin, come on" Arthur said tauntingly noticing that Merlin managed to get his flail stuck already and swung his flail at Merlin again. Mean while Gaius was taking a break to look out on the peaceful market square…well not so peaceful due to the fight between Merlin and Arthur. En raged he stormed out to give Merlin a lecture that he would never forget. But Merlin would have to wait for that pleasant discussion cause at the moment Arthur was winning. It almost seemed like Arthur was toying with Merlin following Merlin wherever he ran going over the same obstacles when Merlin finally tripped with Arthur right in front of him, ready to strike. "oh your in trouble now" Arthur said ready to kill Merlin.

"Ashley do something" Acacia said full of panic her eyes not leaving the fight. Ashley hesitantly went to grab her sword "Ashley do something now!" Acacia yelled at her friend, which only caused her to fumble more. Acacia is not one to yell actually Ashley had never herd her yell or get mad at her like this before. Luckily for Merlin, and possibly Ashley as well, Arthur's flail got stuck on a farmer's sickle that was hung up in the stand that they where currently fighting in. actually a lot of things went right for Merlin Arthur stepped in a box that went and hit his shin and then he tripped over a rope and dropped his flail, which Merlin picked up.

"This is to strange," Ashley said to herself now ready at any moment to jump in and help, do to Acacia outburst. Merlin now had Arthur knocked down to the ground when he noticed Gaius in the crowed his back now facing Arthur. Arthur's hand snaked out to grab a near by broom, and luckily again for Merlin Ashley noticed. Arthur had hit Merlin plenty of time and was about to knock him to the ground when Ashley ran in and chopped off a good portion of the broom handle.

"You!" Arthur said glaring at Ashley.

" Hmm, why is it that everyone seems to be calling me that ever since I got here," Ashley said in mock thought. " I wish they'd just call me by my name really." Ashley said straightening up her posture and put her sword away. "Sorry about the broom it looked like it was going to slip and hit Merlin." Ashley said turning around to see Merlin being lead away by the guards…again.

"Wait." Arthur said calling to the guards "let him go. He may be an idiot but he's a brave one." This statement surprised Ashley, Merlin, and Acacia, who had just joined back up with Ashley. "There's something about you Merlin. I cant quite put my finger on it." Arthur said then walked away with the guards only to have Gaius walk up to him.

"Quite frankly I don't know which I prefer a beating from Arthur or a lecture from Gaius" Merlin thought as he was led back to Gauis's home.

"How could you be so foolish?!" Gaius said as he slammed the door behind him

"He needed to be tought a lesson." Merlin said the pain from his injuries now showing his face.

"Magic must be studied, master and used for good, not used for idiotic pranks" Gaius said still enraged.

"What is there to master, I could move objects like that before I could talk!" Merlin said his temper flaring.

"Then by now you should know how to control yourself" Gaius said making an impressive comeback.

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic what have I got, I'm just a nobody, and always will be. If I can't use magic I might as well die." Merlin said sadly then left for his room. A couple hours later Merlin still hadn't came out of his room. Slowly Acacia walked up to Gaius's desk where Gaius was working.

"Gaius." Acacia said quietly so she wouldn't surprise him. Gaius just nodded. "Gaius, may I…may I have some healing herbs? Please?" Acacia said in the same quiet whispering tone.

" I suppose that would be alright." Gaius said an got up" this one is for bruises and here, this one for cuts, this is used for aches and pains you might want this one to it stings at first but it should sterilize any open wounds." Gaius said handing her the three herbs and a small bottle of alcohol. Acacia quickly took the herbs and alcohol and walked to Merlin's door and knocked.

"Its not locked" Merlin said in a sulking tone. Acacia enter silently then closed the door and Gaius went to sit back down.

"Took her long enough." Ashley said sitting in a chair her head bent back.

"True I though that she would have asked for those herbs an hour ago." Gaius said calmly as he continued to write in his book.

"You knew that would happen too?" Ashley said not raising her head.

"Who wouldn't? She's rather smitten by him isn't she?" Gaius said amused.

"Yea she actually yelled at me today cause I hesitated to help Merlin" Ashley said her voice drifted a bit. "She's never yelled at me before. Not like that." Ashley said her voice sounded hurt but if you knew her well enough you wouldn't have though so.

"Well if you ask me Acacia not the only girl that I know that's been smitten." Gaius said a little smirk played across his face.

"Really? who?" Ashley said lifting her head a little out of curiosity to look at Gaius.

"You" Gaius said smiling more then smirking now.

"Me?!" Ashley said falling out of her chair.

"Yes you. You're stare off with Arthur was rather long wasn't it. And why else would you hesitate." Gaius said the smirk now completely replaced with a smile.

"NEVER!" Ashley practically hissed "I only hesitated because I though I could have got in trouble."

"Yes in trouble with Arthur that would be terrible." Gaius said teasing.

" Oh shut it, dad. Why would I like a jerk like him." Ashley pouted a bit then realized what she said and turned red. " Sorry bout that I meant to say Gaius. Slip of the mouth that's all."

"That's alright. I don't mind." Gaius said his smile softened as he looked at the flustered girl. During all this Merlin and Acacia where having a conversation of their own. Acacia had just started to care for Merlin's wounds when he decided to talk.

"I'm not a monster am I?" Merlin asked Acacia.

"Don't you ever think that." Acacia said in a caring but stern voice. "Do you think that I would be in here bandaging your wounds if I thought that you where a monster?" Acacia said with a little laugh.

"No, I-I guess not." Merlin said smiling now as he looked over to Acacia. Her face heated up and started to turn a tomato red, but before Merlin could notice, the sound of Ashley's shout filled the room.

"Me?!" they heard her wailed in surprise along with the sound of her chair crashing over. Acacia suppressed their laughter at Ashley's sudden outburst.

"Really, what could Gaius have said to shake her up that badly," Merlin said looking at the floor again as acacia continued to treat his back.

"The world may never know." Acacia laughed, but now really wanted a tootsie pop.

"Unless we ask her" Merlin said now curiously wanting to know what was said.

"She'll never tell. She's just too stubborn for that." Acacia said smiling as she finished treating Merlin's back and started to wrap it up.

"What if we ask Gaius" Merlin asked acacia now determined to figure out what was said.

"Gaius? Merlin you're better off asking the wall." Acacia said jokingly.

"A wall, huh?" Merlin said mischievously.

"Now Merlin Don't you go getting any funny ideas. I don't think that magic can make walls talk". Acacia said finishing her bandage job and got up from where she was sitting. "Good night Merlin." Acacia said and walked to the door.

"Wait. where are you going to be sleeping? There's only on bed out there." Merlin said confused and curious.

"I don't think that sleeping on the floor for one night will kill me." Acacia said with a small smile and left the room closeing the door behind her.


	6. dragons and blood

Well another week another chapter. This chapter is long as well. its rather dramatic actually. please let me know if you find any mistakes or if you want just leave a nice comment. nice comments make it easier for me to want to continue. (THANKS TO MY LITTLE SISTER FOR TAKE THE TIME TO LOOK THROUGH THIS FOR ERRORS.)

Disclamer: I. Own. Nothing!

* * *

"What are you doing up?" Merlin whispered to Acacia, who flew in to the air from surprise, then turned to face Merlin.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Acacia whispered as well while trying to calm her heart attack.

"I- well I thought I heard a voice call my name." Merlin confessed knowing that hearing voices is not something to admit proudly.

"You too?" Acacia said confused.

"Yea. I'm going to go find it" Merlin said walking past Acacia towards the door.

"I'm going too." Acacia said, causing Merlin to turn around. As Merlin was about to speak Acacia cut him off. "I'm going and that's that. I heard the voice too." Acacia said determined to go with, but Merlin just smiled.

" I know your going. I was going to tell you to hurry up." Merlin said, which confused the daylights out of Acacia for a bit. Although she quickly recovered and hurried to Merlin's side, then out the door to explore the castle. Their adventures lead them all through out the castle then in to the main court where they heard the voice again. "Did you here that?" Merlin said excited as he turned to Acacia.

"Yea it said my name again." Acacia said becoming a bit frightened.

"What are you talking about it said my name." Merlin replied, confusion replacing his excitement. "Which way did it come from?" Merlin asked Acacia.

"It came from that way." Acacia replied pointing to the dungeon entrance.

"That's where I heard it coming from too." Merlin said perplexed. "Well then, to the dungeon we go." Merlin said not letting something so tiny as what the voice said bother him. Once in the dungeon Merlin and Acacia found two guards at a table playing dice. "Watch the dice." Merlin whispered very quietly to Acacia so the guards wouldn't hear him. Acacia turned her attention to the dice when suddenly they flew off the table. Confused one of the guards got up to retrieve the dice but the dice moved again, this happened several times and eventually the second guard got up to help the first guard. Eventually the guards were out of the room following the dice wherever they might go. Merlin grabbed Acacia's hand and led her down the stairs and walked over to another darker set of stairs, grabbing and lighting a torch with his other free hand. At the entrance to the dark and creepy stairs Merlin and Acacia heard the voice again. "Ready?" Merlin asked a now pale Acacia, Acacia just nodded. "Scared?" Merlin asked with a light chuckle.

"Not really" Acacia whispered to Merlin so she didn't attract the guard's attention.

"Good" Merlin said smiling to acacia and led her once more down the flight of stairs, not once letting go of her hand. At the end of the staircase was a giant hollowed out area under the castle and a dead end. Laughter resounded through the under ground chasm. "Scared now?" Merlin asked Acacia as she gripped his hand tighter.

"Yes" Acacia managed to squeak out.

"Good, me too." Merlin whispered to Acacia the fear now evident in his voice. Even so he let go of Acacia hand and took a few steps forward. "Where are you?" Merlin called out hoping the voice would hear him. Suddenly a loud sound filled the cave. Merlin took a few steps back so that he was in front of Acacia. The great dragon suddenly appeared before them, Merlin lightly pushed Acacia back farther towards the exit and pointed the torch at the dragon.

"I am here." The dragon said calmly to Merlin, mentally laughing at Merlin's out cast torch. Slowly Merlin's confidence came back and he walked towards the edge of the cliff, Acacia following slowly behind him. "How small you both are for such great destinies." Now completely taken over by his terrible curiosity Merlin stared wide-eyed at the dragon.

"Why? What do you mean?" Merlin asked hoping his questions would be answered.

"What destiny?" Acacia said very confused. How could she have a destiny already she's only been her a few days.

"Your gift Merlin, and yours too Acacia, has been given to you for a reason." The dragon said cryptically to the two wizards.

"So there is a reason." Merlin said joy washing over him knowing fully now that he was not some sort of monster.

"Arthur is the once and future king who will unit the land of Alvion." The dragon said, which to Acacia and Merlin this sounded quiet random and in no way related to them.

"Riiiight?" Acacia said to the dragon, not knowing if she wanted to understand how she was connected to Arthur.

"But he faces many threats. From friend and foe alike." the dragon continued to ramble on leaving Merlin severely confused.

"I don't see what this has to do with us." Merlin said, wanting to know more about why he had his gift.

"Everything! With out you Arthur will never succeed. With out you there will be no Alvion." The dragon said in a rather frank way.

"Great. Pressure. No problem. Without me there's no Alvion. Any one see a problem?" Merlin thought freaking out. "No, no you got this wrong." Merlin said, thinking that this might be some sort of sick twisted joke.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and isn't." The dragon said trying to convince Merlin that there is no mistake.

"Well I'm serious, if any one wants to go and kill him they can go ahead. In fact I'll give them a hand." Merlin said getting angrier.

"Merlin. That's rude" Acacia said jabbing Merlin in the side with her elbow. This just caused the dragon to chuckle again.

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin. And none of us can escape it." The dragon said wisely, smiling at Merlin and Acacia.

"No. No way. No. Nope. There must be another Arthur because this ones an idiot." Merlin barely finished what he had said, then got another well-earned jab from Acacia's elbow.

"What? Its true." Merlin said, now facing Acacia. Acacia just rolled her eyes and looked back at the dragon, no longer afraid.

"Perhaps its you destiny to change that." The dragon said and flapped its great powerful wings and started to fly upwards.

"Wait!" Merlin yelled so the dragon could hear over the flapping of its wings. "Stop, I need to know more!" Merlin yelled louder as the dragon got farther and farther away from him. Quietly Acacia And Merlin crept back up the stairs to the dungeon, then up the second flight of steps to the main courtyard, then from the main courtyard to their home. Gaius' loud snoring and Ashley's soft breathing filled the room. " Good night." Merlin said as he looked out the window to see the beginning of the sun rising. "Or well what's left of it." Merlin said smiling as he walked in to his room and shut the door, changing in to his pajamas and leaving his clothes all over the floor. Only a few hours later Gaius could be heard walking around the main room.

"Oui!" Gaius snapped as he entered Merlin's room causing Merlin to jump from his slumber. " Have you seen the state of this room?" Gaius said appalled, Merlin shrugged.

"It just happens" Merlin said smiling.

"By magic?" Gaius said not believing Merlin.

"Yea" Merlin said wanting to go back to sleep.

"Yea, well you can clean it up with out magic." Gaius said throwing Merlin's jacket at him. "Then I want you to get me some herbs, Heads bane, Worms wood and salvo. And I need you to take this to Morgana. Poor girl's been suffering from nightmares." Gaius said calmed a bit now and walked out of the room. This whole time Ashley has been trying to wake up Acacia.

" Acacia" Ashley said softly trying to get her buddy to wake up. " Come on now. Its time to get up." Acacia barely budged. "Seriously what where you doing last night?" Ashley said Curiously to her friend who after thirty tries still wouldn't wake up.

" I was exploring…with …Merlin." Acacia replied in her sleep.

"Exploring? WITH MERLIN? Where?" Ashley said with a smirk but still confuse nonetheless.

"Yea…we went to see…. *yawn*...The great dragon." Acacia replied then snuggled her pillow into her face.

"Ok… I guess that you can sleep then…" Ashley just looked at her friend baffled as Gaius walked out of Merlin's room.

"I swear that boy…" Gaius muttered to himself then looked over to Ashley. "Any luck?" Gaius said now looking at the sleeping Acacia. "Apparently not." Gaius said as Acacia cuddled her pillow again.

" Can we let her sleep? She was up late last night." Ashley said pleadingly to Gaius

"What on earth was she doing?" Gaius asked Ashley perplexed.

"She went to… to explore the castle and get to know her surroundings better. Merlin went with her to keep her safe" Ashley lied knowing that the truth would get Acacia and Merlin an ear full of lectures.

"Really? How could you know all that when she is still sleeping?" Gaius asked, not believing Ashley's story.

"She answers questions in her sleep. Right acacia?" Ashley asked her friends sleeping figure.

"Yep" Acacia said, popping the p, then yawned and rolled over.

"Very well then. I'll let her sleep a little longer." Gaius said defeated. Then turned to face the door to Merlin's room "Merlin! Merlin hurry up!" Gaius yelled and walked over to the door.

"5 gold coins say that he fell back asleep." Ashley said calmly looking at the door now as well. Gaius opened Merlin's door slightly to find that Ashley was correct.

"Ugh. He's completely out." Gaius said quietly closing the door.

"Don't worry about it Gaius. You needed Heads bane and Worms wood right?" Ashley said grabbing a basket and some gold coins she managed to earn the other day.

"Also I need some Salvo if you could." Gaius said and retrieved the medicine that he made for Morgana. "Would you be willing to take this to Morgana? It's important that she have this as soon as possible." Gaius said holding out the Medicine for Ashley to grab.

"Consider it done. Anything else I can do for you?" Ashley asked with a smile as she put the medicine in her basket.

"No that will be all." Gaius said and walked over to his desk to start studying but Ashley just stood there.

"Um. Gaius? Was does Heads bane, Worms wood and Salvo look like?" Ashley asked embarrassed. Gaius looked up surprised then smiled. Getting up from his desk he walked over to a pile of books and pulled out a rather dusty old book and dusted it off as he walked over to Ashley.

"This should help you. It's a basic guild to herbs." Gaius said and handed to book to Ashley who took the book nervously. "Don't worry its not as hard as it looks." Ashley nodded and put the book into her basket as well.

" Thank you." Ashley said smiling again and walked out the door and headed towards the forest where She and Acacia were found. There she found a beautiful clearing full of plants of all different color and high grass it look untouched by humanity, well until now. " And now to find the herbs." Ashley said determined, getting down on her hands and knees and opened the book that Gaius gave her. "Ok first off Heads bane." Ashley said flipping through the pages of the book. "Oh great its written in rune!" Ashley said glaring at the book now trying to remember how to read runic writing. "Come on Ashley it was only two years ago that I learned this I should be able to remember. Now is that a q or an o." Ashley said now sitting cross-legged and frustrated, trying to read the book. "AHA! Heads bane!" Ashley said thrilled that she found the page so quickly." Darn it, there's no picture." Ashley said mopping, the book had officially won this battle Ashley wouldn't be able to find Heads bane after all. "Maybe I'll just buy it in the market." Ashley said putting the book down on the ground. "Well, better find something to sell." Ashley had only taken one step when her ankle was suddenly yanked into the air pulling her at least ten feet from the ground. "What the?!" Ashley cried, now looking at the ground. Ashley strained her neck to took at he ankle and there she found it noosed by a long piece of rope that was rigged so if some thing got its leg caught that it would be hoisted into the air. " Great a hunters trap." Ashley said dangling and not amused at all. "Good thing I'm not wearing my dress." Ashley muttered to herself.

"A good thing indeed." Said a familiar voice from behind the tree across from Ashley.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ashley said as Arthur appeared from behind the tree and walked towards her laughing.

"I believe that's my line. What are you doing stuck in my trap?" Arthur said looking at her amused, his laughter now down to a dull chuckle.

"Oh, just hanging." Ashley dully as she started to sway back and forward on the rope because of the wind.

"Well I can see that." Arthur chuckled again then notice the book on the ground and picked it up. "And what might this be some light reading about Wolfs bane?" asked Arthur quizzically.

"What? Wolfs bane? Darn, wrong page. Wait you can read that?" Ashley said figuring out a way to get down and get the herbs.

"Of course. And you cant?" Arthur said his back facing Ashley now. Mean while Ashley was swinging with the rope to get momentum.

"Um. If I said I could then I would be lying." Ashley said embarrassed still trying to get out the entire time the rope got tighter around Ashley's ankle.

"Really? I should have expected that. An average present girl would never understand reading." Arthur said taking the time to enlarge his ego.

"Yea great. Your better then the average peasant." Ashley said in a not so caring tone. Though now she was up side right holding onto the rope with one hand and untying the knot with her other hand. "But guess what." Ashley said now free and only in the air because she was holding the rope.

"What?" Arthur said humoring Ashley. Or so he thought. Ashley pushed her self forward and let go of the rope landing right behind Arthur.

" I'm not your average peasant." Ashley said smugly, and then walked around Arthur so she was facing him.

"How did you?" Arthur started to say.

"Get out of the trap? Well that's a peasants trick." Ashley said smiling. "Um, by the way could you- well." Ashley said embarrassment sinking in again for the third time that day.

"Could I what?" Arthur said staring very hard at her waiting for an insult.

"Could you help me?" Ashley said the embarrassment of having to ask Arthur, the conceded jerk, to help her took over.

"Pardon?" Arthur said taken back by the fact that she was humbling herself enough to ask him for help

"Please help me. I need to gather herbs for Gaius but I cant read the book so I have no clue what I should be looking for." Ashley said, her face now red from humiliation.

"You did ruin my trap." Arthur said looking down at Ashley then sighed. "What herbs are you looking for?" Arthur said not knowing why he even bothered.

"Heads bane, Worms wood and Salvo." Ashley said looking up at Arthur because he's a good 6 inches taller then her.

"Right then." Arthur said and flipped through the pages till he found the right one. "Ok it has a tall stem 'being crowned by racemes of large and eye-catching blue, purple, white, yellow or pink flowers.'" Arthur said reading the book word for word.

"well I see a buch of blue long stemed flowersover here." Ashley said picking a bunch of them and putting them in her basket. "next is"

"Worms wood"Arthur said them flipped throught the pages. "it grows in bushes and has a hard, woody texture. The stems are straight, growing to 0.8-1.2 m (rarely 1.5 m) tall, grooved, branched, and silvery-green. The leaves are spirally arranged, greenish-grey above and white below, covered with silky silvery-white hairs, and is oily." Athur said rather quickly but Ashley was able to understand him and went looking for a bush that matched Arthur's discription humming then singing as she walked around.

"Migi kara hidari heto koto baga nagare ru, taikutsu souna kao gamen mitsu meru kuni, jigen nokabe koete itsu demo ai niiku," Ashley sang in a small whisper. "Kokoro no junbi wo chanto shite oitene, kun nokoto dare yorimo waka tteru, dakara watashi ni makase te," Ashley smiled then sang louder "kowaga ranaide futari de odori mashou, rukaruka naitofever, hajikeru rizumu ni awa sete." Ashley was about to continue when she was cut off.

"What on earth are you saying?" Arthur asked completely lost at the sounds coming frome Ashley's mouth.

"I was speaking in Japanese. I don't thin that you'd understand even if I translated for you." Ashley said now embaressed for the fourth time today. Seriously, new record.

"Right, I wont ask." Arthur said giving ashley a strange look. Arthur caught a glimps of something that seemed to make him rather mad, then looked over at a bush. "theres the worms wood." Arthur said pionting to the bush his anger evedent in his voice. "and theres Salvo." Arthur said pointing at another plant near by. Quickly Arthur closed the book and shoved it at Ashley. " Good day." Arthur said, Turning around then leaving in a hurry.

"That was strange." Ashley said confused looking between where arthur was standing, and the book that he just practically threw at her."Well what ever. On to picking the herbs." Ashley said as she walked to the bush and nelt down to have her leg stabbed by something hard. Ashley held her breath to keep herself from screaming then tried to breath evenly and calm down and look at her knee.  
there proturding from her lower leg was a shiney, seethrough, light blue stone. Curiousity calming her pain Ashley grabbed the rather large gem that she had just found and pulled it from her leg which was now covered in blood. "great I just got these leggings and now I have to get new ones. Hopefully this rock will pay for it." Ashley huffed as she quickly gathered the plants that she needed and put them and the rock in the basket and quickly limped back to Gaius's knowing that if she bled too long she would faint. During all this Arthur was briskly walking thourgh the forest until he came back to the clearing where he glared at a very large bush that moved abit.

"Come out you idiots. I know that your there." Arthur said his glare darkened as his three friends walk out of the bush.

"Hello Arthur. Enjoying the plant life are we?"the first friend said with a checky smile though he looked a few years older then Arthur.

"A little yes. There are a lot of herbs in this part of the forest." Arthur said trying to not give his friends the answer they were looking for.

"Arthur I thought that we were hunting for game."the second friend started, this friend seemed to bee at lest the same age as Arthur if not younger.

"Not for girls." The third said, finishing his twins sentence, this friend looked exactly like the second friend but his hair was a little longer.

"We are hunting for game." Arthur said getting a little annoyed. The three notice Arthur's srpug trap with nothing in it and the knot untied.

"Oh don't tell me."The first twin said with a smirk.

"That you caught her." The second twin said smirking as well.

"In your trap. Did you?" The first twin spoke again finishing the statement.

"Ugh. You guys know I hate it when you finish each others sentances like that." Arthur said avoiding the twins statement. Arthur started to walk away, when the first friend blocked his way and looked down at Arthur since he was taller then arther by two or three inches..

"You know you never answered there question." The first friend said his smirk still pleaguing his face. " that's rude you know."

"Yes." Arthur said shruging his friend off and walking in the other direction.

"Yes you know its rude, or yes you caught the girl in you trap?" The first twin asked.

"Both" Arthur said not facing any of his friends. Arthur said knowing what came next… humiliation.

"That must be one dumb girl. Couldn't even spot a hunters trap."the second twin said laughing under his breath.

"So did you have to climb the tree to get her out." The first twin said not hideing his laughter like his brother.

"No actually she got herself out with out destroying the trap." Arthur said and turned around to face his friends. Its so much easier to talk to people when your facing them. The first friend wistled.

"Nice. How'd she get out?" The first friend asked truly interested.

"No clue. She did it while my back was turned." Arthur said now curious as well.

"Well she's coming this way why don't we find out." The twins said at the same time as they reset the trap.

"Quick Arthur, in to the bush." The first friend said as he pushed Arthur gently towards the bush that they where in before, the twins quickly followed. Ashley panted and moved as best as she could through the tall grass in the clearing when a fimilar zip sound filled her ears and her injured leg was hoisted in to the air. Ashley couldn't the pain any longer, She let out a srill scream of pain andclutched her now profusely bleeding leg and dropped her basket.

"She's hurt." Arthur thought some what cencerned.

"Arthur this isn't funny! I was already hurt and now you just made it worse you freaking jerk!" Ashley said tears threatened to leak from her eye as the pain only grew worse as the noose tightened around her ankle. A small pop was heard from her leg as it was streached beyond its comfert causing Ashley to scream again her tears freely falling from her face. Although she was strong there's only so much pain a person can take before they break. Not thinking ashley drew her sword and sliced at the rope and managed to land on her good ankle, which didn't stay good for long because with Ashleys luck her fot landed in a small hole, twisting her ankle. Now well past her limit, Ashley forced herself to stay concious and picked up her basket and all the herbs she found and her gem. Guilt started to overwelm Arthur, this guilt drove Arthur to leave the safety of the bush. "You!" Ashley said Spite filled her eyes as she glared at Arthur. Arthur started to walk towards Ashley but her glare just became more intense. "Stay away from me."Ashley said pointing her sword at Arthur. Panting heavier them before, but Arthur continued to walk towards her. Ashley wasn't able to hold her sword up for long, though quickly she stuck it in to the ground to use as a leaning post. "Crud. I've lost to much blood." Ashley thought to herself but she didn't let her fear show instead she just made her glare harded. Arthur stood in frount of Ashley now looking down at her. "I said, leave me alone!" Ashley yelled at Arthur and swung her sword at him. This also caused her to loose her very unstable balance and fall to the ground, still glaring at Arthur.

"You stubborn pain! I'm just trying to help! Put that darn sword away!" Arthur yelled getting impatient. "If you going to be so ungreatful then I should have never came out to help you in the first place." Arthur yelled again suprising Ashley.

"…Fine" Ashley said quietly then put her swords away and winced. This action startiled both Arthur and his friends.

"Where are you hurt?" Arthur asked still alittle angry.

"It's my leg and my ankles." Ashley said trying to sit up now.

"Come on we have to get you to Gaius." Arthur said picking up the Ashley bridal style, while she carried the basket. Arthurs friends just watched in amusement and followed after him.

"T-thank you." Ashley said as she faded out of conciousness. Arthur just quicked his speed to get to Gaius. With in a matter of minutes he found him self infront of Gaius' door. He gentally put Ashley down infront of the door then knocked and quickly walked away so he wouldn't be seen. Gaius opened the door to have Ashley's head hit the ground with a loud thud infront of him. Gaius smiled until he noticed the blood coming from her leg. Panic filled Gaius' face as he picked her up and rushed inside.

"Merlin! MERLIN WAKE UP NOW!" Gaius yelled at the lazily sleeping boy.

* * *

I'll update as soon as i can. please leave a review. they make me happy. ^.^


	7. pages of a book

hello everyone miss me? sorry that this took so long i sorta have to write this in secret now. you see my parents think that this website gave all three of our computers this nasty virus and saposidly this website is blocked from all computers. well its not and i dont think my parents know yet. I'll try to update as often as humanly possible but they may not be very often. as usual i will try my hardest to remove spelling and grammar errors. please tell me if you find any. also for al my wonderful patient and devoted readers i give a shout out to you cause you rock my socks. ^_^ (little extra tip if you like my story i will be posting the start of two new stories. Ashley and Acacia will stary new adventures in the world of fantasy star online and the grim but exiting resedent evil. also in resident evil look out cause her come some one new.) *end advertisement*

disclamer: i own nothing. bbc and fox own all. end of story, thats it, the end. good bye.

* * *

"Get out of bed, quickly now! Ashley's been hurt. It's not bad now but if it remains untreated it could turn for the worse. Now get up!" Gaius said as he quickly clears of a table and puts Ashley on it. Acacia awoke quickly from all the yelling.

"What's with all the yelling?" Acacia said groggily as she sat up and wiped her blurry eyes. Acacia noticed Ashley lying on the table and slowly processed her surroundings." oh my gosh what happened to her, why is she on the table?" acacia said franticly and quickly rushed to the table.

"Hush now she'll be fine. From the looks of it, Ashley's not as strong as she lets on to be."Gaius said examining Ashley's knee. "Merlin bring me some clothe to wrap her injury with." Gaius said calmly changing his focus back to acacia and Ashley injury. "No doubt she is physically strong but her ability to bare pain is poor." Gaius concluded as he took the cloth from Merlin. "Thank you Merlin." Gaius said as he started to wrap Ashley's leg and continued his analysis. "This also explains why she was knocked out when Merlin found you two." Gaius said and finished bandaging Ashley. Ashley made a slight groaning sound as she lifted herself up right still sitting on the table.

"Ugh my, my head. What happened?" Ashley asked rubbing where her head hit the ground.

"No clue. There was a knocking on the door and when I opened it there you were. Unconscious holding this basket." Gaius said giving her the basket that carried the book on herds, the herbs and the clear bluish stone. Seeing the stone jogged Ashley's memory but she remained quiet.

"Hey Acacia why don't you try to sell this its probable worth something." Ashley said holding the stone in her hand, which was no sooner taken by Acacia.

"Oh my gosh it's shiny!" acacia said her eyes shining like the stone she held. As Merlin chuckled and stared. "My shiny" Acacia said glaring at Merlin causing him to take a step back.

"No acacia MY shiny." Ashley said obviously accustomed to acacias love of all things shiny. "That shiny is a bad shiny there for you should sell it in the market and get good shinnies." Ashley said causing acacias face to light up.

"More shinnies?" Acacia said just about ready to run out the door.

"Yes more shinnies. Merlin will you go with her? Please?" Ashley said looking at Merlin now.

"na-uh. no way you can get me go with her while she has that thing." Merlin said now pointing at the stone accusingly.

"Don't worry about it she's only like that when she wakes up. Acacia come here a second, will you?" Ashley said and acacia happily walked back over to her friend. Ashley smiled brightly then smacked acacia lightly across the face.

"THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Acacia said holding her check in one hand and the stone in the other.

"You were obsessing over a shiny again." Ashley said point blankly.

"Crap! Again? I thought I got over that" Acacia said now examining the stone with more self-control as Gaius and Merlin stared confused. "Ok so I'm supposed to sell this right? I'll be off then. Bye bye." Acacia said walking to the door.

"I'm going too." Ashley said getting off the table

"What? Why?" Acacia said confused.

"I think I saw something in the wood" Ashley said cryptically.

"Well what was it I'll check it out for you." Acacia said in her normal happy manner.

"I want to get it myself."Ashley said stubbornly

"Ashley."Acacia said her voice becoming more dangerous.

"Alright, alright. I saw my armor in the fields but since my leg was hurt I knew that carrying it would not be a good idea." Ashley said with a humph " I'm the only one who knows where it is so I'm the only one who can go." Ashley said thinking she had caught acacia on a loophole.

"It's probable where we where found and beside I bet you can barely walk as it is." Acacia said noticing Ashley's knees shaking.

"Tha-that's not true! I can walk see!" Ashley said and took a step but instantly collapsed on to the floor. "Ok so I can't walk." Ashley said defeated as Gaius put her back on the table chuckling.

"I'm sure that acacia and Merlin can handle it. For now you need rest. Is there anything besides you knee that hurts?" Gaius asked Ashley.

"I think I hurt my ankles." Ashley said looking down at her ankles.

"Well this might take a while. Merlin go with acacia and accompany her where ever she may go." Gaius said shooing Acacia and Merlin out the door.

"That was strange." Acacia said confused.

"You're telling me." Merlin said as he starts to walk down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Acacia said watching Merlin walk away.

"to the market. Gaius and Ashley gave us chores to do and we should get them don't if we don't want to get lectured." Merlin said after her turned around to face acacia.

"OH! Right!" acacia said and caught up to Merlin. Merlin and acacia silently walked to the market square. "Well lets split up you sell your…ummm shiny? And I'll go get Ashley's armor." Merlin said awkwardly.

"Him? But…" acacia said looking down at the stone. Then looked up with a smile. "Well I guess that would save some time. I'll see you later then." Acacia said and walked into the crowded market place. Once Merlin was out of sight acacia's smile turned to a disappointed frown. "I guess it was a dream." Acacia said with a sigh, and walked into a merchant's tent to sell the stone.

"Hmmm… I'll give yea 4,000 for it. Wait what's that?" The merchant said noticing the blood.

"That? Oh you see I hurt myself pretty good trying to get that rock." Acacia said trying to think of a story to get more out of the merchant.

"I see. Well the blood ruins the values of the stone. So 3,500." The merchant said his nose in the air.

"Is that so?" acacia asked knowing that the merchant was trying to trick her. "Let me see it again." Acacia said, taking the stone from the merchant. "A little spit shine ought to fix that." Acacia said about to spit on it.

"Stop!" the merchant yelled his arm out stretched towards the stone. "Ok ok I'll give you the 4,000!" The merchant said not wanting any damage to come to the stone.

"4,500. For trying to trick me. Everyone knows that blood washes out." Acacia said glaring at the merchant. The merchant sighed defeated.

"Fine you thief take to gold." He said tossing a bag to acacia.

"Thank-yea kindly." Acacia said putting the stone on the merchants table and exited the tent. Across the street acacia sees Arthur in the black smiths shop. More importantly acacia saw a 'WORKERS NEEDED' sign in front of the shop. "At last! A job!" acacia said as she obliviously crossed the street where a knight on a horse was quickly coming. Half way through the street acacia felt her get violently pushed back and onto the ground, once more in front of the merchant's tent. "What in the-"acacia said as she saw Arthur standing up next to her. "Prince Arthur!" acacia exclaimed standing up as well. What was that for?" acacia said confused.

"Are you daft? You almost got hit by a horse at full speed!" Arthur said well more of yelled at acacia.

"Oh Oops. I just my brain was wandering somewhere else." Acacia said trying to justify herself. "With Ashley randomly showing up hurt I guess im a bit scatter brained." Acacia smiled and scratched to back of her head.

"She's hurt? What happened?" Arthur said playing dumb.

"No clue I don't think she remembers." Acacia said looking down when it hit her. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Because it's my duty. I have to eliminate threats and protect the people of Camelot." Arthur said point blankly as he thought to himself, "crap she's smarter than I thought. I'll have to be a bit more careful with my words from now on."

"Well I don't think it's anything to worry about." Acacia said still confused. "I better be going now…" acacia said walking back to Gaius's house. " that was strange." Acacia said opening the door to find Ashley still on the table next to her basket, happily hugging her armor bag.

"Oh my gosh! Merlin you found it! I'm so happy I could kiss you right now." Ashley said still cuddling her armor bag. This seemed to make acacia rather mad but she contained her anger and walked into the room.

"Hello Ashley! How are you doing?" acacia said smiling. "I got a lot of money from your stone." Acacia continued holding up the sack of coins.

"Whoa! How much did you get?" Ashley exclaimed putting her armor down on the ground next to the table.

"4,500.i'm gonna go into the back and count them to make sure that I didn't get ripped off." Acacia said and walked towards Merlin's room.

"Good idea then I can go after them mafia style." Ashley said still overjoyed that her armor was found. "Yo, punk give me my money or else." Ashley said in a deep voice then laughed. Acacia just chuckled and closed the door behind her. Ashley bent over to pick her armor back up when there was a knock on the already open door. Ashley looked up to see Arthur at the door with Merlin glaring at him and Gaius staring at Arthur baffled.

"ah, Ashley good to see your alright, I overheard in the marketplace that you where hurt." Arthur said continuing to play dumb. Ashley stared at Arthur surprised and sat up from her leaning position and smiled.

"I'm flattered that you're worried about me." Ashley said shyly to author as her hand slowly crept towards Gaius's book of herbs. She quickly got a grip on the large hardbound book then continued. "Considering that your half the reason I'm injured!" at that she hurtled the book at author, her face now angry and full of spit.

"I thought that you didn't remember anything!" Arthur said accusingly as he narrowly avoided getting hit square in the head.

"I remember it very well thank you. I can't believe that you would reset that trap!" Ashley yelled, glaring at Arthur.

"Well then you should remember that I helped you when I could have just left you hanging there. Even when you where swinging your half made sword around I carried you here didn't I?" Arthur contradicted, returning Ashley's glare. "And if we're going to play the blame game, I can't believe that you were so stupid that you would walk into the same trap twice." At this Ashley remained silent; Gaius seemed rather amused by all this but still needed to keep his house in one piece.

"I believe that you have some tournament coming up soon Arthur, shouldn't you be practicing?" Gaius said knowing that getting Arthur to leave would be easier then getting Ashley to leave.

"Yes I nearly forgot, thank you Gaius for reminding me." Arthur replied, grateful for an excuse to leave. During this, Merlin who had been rather uninterested by the whole ordeal, noticed Ashley's hand sneaking towards another book. Merlin smiled as an idea entered his head. Merlin used his magic to slide the book close enough to Ashley's hand so she could grab it.

"How about some dodging practice then?" Ashley said throwing yet another large and heavy book at Arthur's head. This time with the help of a little magic the book hit its mark, landing its spin on the back of Arthur's head. Arthur winced at the impact and turned around sharply to find a smiling Merlin and a horrified Gaius and Ashley. "Crap I was aiming at the wall, what the heck happened?" Ashley though to herself immediately regretting her actions as her life passed before her eyes.

"Think that's funny do you?" Arthur said walking back into the room, and looked at Merlin. "Remember I can easily have you hanged." Arthur said violence filled his eyes as he left the room and headed out towards the training grounds.

"How is it that when I don't even do anything wrong I'm always getting threaten?" Merlin said half jokingly.

"It's just one of your many talents." Ashley said shrugging her shoulders.

"And my other talents are?" Merlin asked quizzically

"No clue, I'm still trying to figure that one out." Ashley said trying to stand as Merlin glared at her. Ashley looked over as the door of Merlin's room opened revealing Acacia with a very angry expression on her face. "What the matter acacia?" Ashley asked, now successfully standing on her own.

"That stupid merchant only gave me 3,500 gold pieces!" Acacia said holding up the sack of gold.

"Mafia time?" Ashley asked hopefully

"Mafia time." Acacia confirmed.

"Right then" Ashley said slowly walking over to her armor bag and pulled out a long bamboo sword. "Better safe than sorry." She clarified as she used the bamboo sword as a leaning stick. Slowly but surely acacia and Ashley made there way to the merchants tent. Upon seeing acacia's return the merchant had a stiff appearance. Ashley now walked up to the merchant with acacia, not using her sword for balance to make herself look stronger and able then she currently was. Acacia dropped the bag onto the merchant's table.

"4,500 coins huh? Why don't you count them." Acacia said darkly, she was already in a fail mood but getting cheated by the merchant was just he icing on the cake. "Did you think I was stupid or something? Thought I wouldn't check?" Acacia continued venom now dripping from every word. "Give me the missing 1,000 coins." Acacia glared.

"Or else." Ashley finished her bamboo sword now pointed at the merchants face. The merchant laughed no longer afraid.

"And what do you thing that will do?" the merchant said pointing at the less then intimidating sword.

"This" Ashley said hitting the man in the head at half strength. The merchant howled in pain and rubbed the top of his head, which was starting to bruise already.

"Look that's all that I have" the merchant said through his clenched teeth.

"You're a merchant right? You have plenty of stuff, just make up the 1,00 coins in some of your wares." Ashley said her sword lowered now.

"Excellent idea." Acacia said eyeing a dress. The merchant sighed once again defeated.

"What do you want?" the merchant said now regretting that he had already sold the stone and lied to acacia again.

"We what a dress for each of us." Acacia said happily, trying to contain her urge to run to the dress she wanted. Ashley opened her mouth to interject but the merchant cut her off.

"It's a deal then" The merchant said somewhat relived causing Ashley face to drop. Acacia dragged Ashley over to the dress section of the tent

"But I don't like dresses." Ashley whined.

"Yes you do you just don't like to admit it." Acacia contradicted, once again knowing her friend to well. "Stop trying to be a tomboy when you're not. You're just stronger than most girly girls." Acacia said holding up different dresses. "Which dress do you think would look better for the dance?" Acacia said showing three dresses, a light purple dress, a royal blue dress with gold trim and designs and a brown dress with small gold threads making a swirling design on the dress.

"The brown one would look best on you." Ashley said knowledgeable.

"Huh? I thought it would be the blue one or the purple one." Acacia said with fake disappointment that Ashley didn't catch.

"The purple one is to light it would flush you out and makes you look sickly. You're just too pale for that dress and the blue one would be too much everyone would be looking at the dress and not you in the dress. The design might be nice but it's too distracting." Ashley said expertly.

"So the brown one works because?" acacia said trying to milk the situation.

"Because it complements you hair and eyes, also it will make your skin look healthier and less pale." Ashley explained in a matter of fact tone.

"See you are a girly-girl!" Acacia exclaimed triumphantly.

* * *

thanks for all the coments i like to hear when people enjoy my story. once again im sorry for the delay.


	8. Trouble with a capital T

Hello everone. it looks like its time to get the party started. well literally in this chapter. i figure i should get out of episode one in a few chapters. I hope to update much more often now that I have managed to defeat my writers block.

*disclaimer*

I own nothing. all rights are given to their respective owners.

remember everyone only **YOU** can prevent grammar/spelling errors. let me know if i spell anything wrong or make any mistakes by sending me a pm with the mistake in it and what it should actually be.

* * *

"What, n-no! I just happen to know a lot about colors is all." Ashley explained trying to dodge defeat.

"What so you want to be called a manly-man?" Acacia said trying to prove a point.

"No. I just." Ashley said looking away.

"I just what?" Acacia said verbally backing Ashley into a corner.

"I just don't want to be weak!" Ashley yelled, she had once more reached her mental limits.

"Crap maybe I went too far." Acacia though as she looked at her shaking friend. "You're not weak, and since when has wearing a dress been a sign of weakness." Acacia said trying to fix the damage she had accidently inflicted.

"Have you been asleep during all of your history classes the past 17 years of your life?" Ashley retorted

"Whatever, so the dress is like the females chain. It's also our most deadly weapon." Acacia contradicted pulling out a crimson red floor length velvet dress that had subtle gold details. "And this would be about as deadly as a bullet to the heart on you." Acacia said with a devilish grin.

"Huh but. Oh I give up." Ashley said finally defeated.

"That's what I thought."Acacia said and walked out of the tent with the two dresses. "So you'll be going to the dance?"

"Would you let me say no?" Ashley asked jokingly even though she already knew the answer.

"Nope" Acacia said with a large grin as she walked ahead of Ashley.

"Well then I guess I'm going" Ashley answered Acacia initial question.

"Yey!" Acacia exclaimed happily as she turned around and hugged Ashley tightly.

"Acacia. Choking, not breathing" Ashley joked causing Acacia to laugh and hug Ashley harder.

"Sorry" Acacia said through her laughter.

"No problem. Let's just stay out here for a while." Ashley suggested as they continued to walk through the streets of Camelot. After hours of aimless shopping Acacia and Ashley's return to an empty home.

"Hello? Merlin, Gaius are you home?" Acacia asked as she looked around the dark main room.

"Hey look a note." Ashley said as she walked over to the table and picked up the note to read it.

"Ashley you aren't using your leaning post anymore."Acacia observed.

"Yea it stopped hurting little while ago. I guess I just needed to walk it out." Ashley replied, confirming Acacia's observation.

"Well don't push yourself too much ok Ash? So what does the note say?" Acacia asked switching topics back to the note.

"Um well…it says… Are you sure you want me to read it?" Ashley asked embarrassed by the fact that she couldn't read the note.

"Ashley just read the darn note."Acacia said less lend amused.

"Well the thing is I sort of can't read it. The note is written in rune." Ashley explained to Acacia while scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, you forgot how to read rune? Ashley we spent two months memorizing the rune alphabet." Acacia said confused.

"Well it takes a couple tries to get this blonde to learn new tricks ok?" Ashley said in a sad attempt to make up an excuse.

"What ever." Acacia said laughing it off as she took the letter from Ashley to read it. "Oh crap" Acacia said her face now full of fear.

"What? What is it? What happened?" Ashley asked curious as to what the letter said.

"We're going to be late the dance is in 10 minutes!" Acacia cried as she quickly throws Ashley her dress.

"Yikes! Acacia calm down. We've been late to dances before right?" Ashley asked not understanding her friend's actions.

"Well yea but Gaius wasn't there before now was he." Acacia contradicted.

"Good point." Ashley agreed then started to shuffle around the room getting prepared as well. Once they had changed and quickly brushed their hair Acacia and Ashley quickly ran through the halls. "Still think that a velvet dress was a good idea?" Ashley asked unhappily as she tried to run in the heavy dress.

"Just shut it and run. You're the one that couldn't leave without her sword." Acacia replied just as unhappily. Ashley and Acacia entered the room where the party was being held to find everyone standing, talking, and dancing.

"Maybe we made it on time." Ashley sighed as she rubbed her leg through her dress.

"I believe that you're late." Gaius said appearing behind Acacia and Ashley.

"Yikes!" Acacia and Ashley squeaked as they clinged to each other. "Don't hurt us." Acacia and Ashley pleaded in sync.

"Now why would I do that?" Gaius said with a sigh. "Just go dance and try to not be late anymore, and Ashley" Gaius said holding his hand out. "Leave the sword with me."

"Aww, but!" Ashley stared to contradict but Gaius cut her off.

"No buts, hand it over." Gaius demanded as Ashley removed her sword form her hip. Once Ashley finally handed the sword to Gaius his smile returned. "Good, now go have fun."

"Yes sir!" Acacia and Ashley said once more in sync as they saluted Gaius. Meanwhile on the other end of the room sat the king and Arthur.

"Aren't you going to join in the celebration son?" The king asked Arthur.

"Not now I have a headache." Arthur said rubbing the spot on his head that was hit by the spine of the book that Ashley threw at him.

"Come now you can't be serious." The king replied with disbelieve as she watch the Celebrations. "Who is that? I don't believe I've seen that girl before." King Pendragon asked curiously causing Arthur to look up slightly for fear that a book might be hurled at his face.

"Her name is Acacia dad. She arrived in Camelot recently with her friend. They are currently staying with Gaius" Arthur explained in a dull tone

"I didn't know Gaius opened an orphanage. Recently it seems as though he is taking in more and more people to live under his roof." The king replies sarcastically with a devilish smile then furrowed his brow in Confusion. "What is that on the other girl's waist?"

"Um. It's a sword." Arthur said not interested in the game of 20 questions that he was playing with his father. "It's very strange. I examined it recently and found that only one side is sharpened, Even so it's deadly."

"Ah, that explains the giant gash and dent in my favorite suit of armor." Uther replied bluntly with a small smile as Arthur winced with painful remembrance. "I'm assuming you did that?"

"Well. Not exactly." Arthur said beating around the bush, not wanting to tell his father that he was bested by a girl.

"What 'exactly' happened to my armor then?" Uther asked giving Arthur a confused and annoyed look.

"Well I did examine the sword like I said, but the girl she said that I would be able to use it properly. So to prove her wrong I hit the nearest set of armor." Arthur paused knowing that his embarrassment was inevitable as Uther nodded.

"go one" Uther smiled once more.

"Which is what caused the dent."Arthur finished causing Uther's smile to fall.

"So how did the gash get there?"Uther asked annoyed once more.

"Well Ashley she took the sword and hit the armor as well and" Arthur hesitated "that's what made the gash."

"I see" Uther replied his mischievous grin returned once more and he continued to stare at the two new girls. One of which quickly notice the attention.

"Acacia. Psst, Acacia" Ashley whispered to her friend without moving from her current position.

"Yes?" acacia asked turning around to face her friend as Ashley mentally slapped herself on the forehead.

"We are being watched."Ashley said mysteriously as she glared back at the king.

"Ashley your being melodramatic."Acacia said point blankly "of course he's staring we are new so he probable is curious as to who we are... and why you glaring at him? Would you stop that?" Acacia asked nervously "the last think we need is the prince and the king not liking us. We'll be killed for sure." Reason resonated through her words causing Ashley to understand how childish she was acting. Not far away Gaius watched amusedly at the two girls and leaned over to Merlin who was standing by his side.

"I do believe that they are enjoying the party." Gaius said making a gesture with his head toward the girls, causing Merlin to chuckle lightly.

"yea maybe. It seems like acacia has her hands full of trouble though." Merlin joked around and looked over at Acacia with a smile.

"You should be having fun too." Gaius said now looking at Merlin. "This is a festival is it not? Why don't you go and get acacia away from trouble for a bit." Gaius suggested once more making a gesture with his head.

"That might be easier said than done." Merlin chuckled to himself as he walked toward the girls gaining a curious glance from Ashley as he approached. "Hello Acacia." Merlin started when he suddenly became aware of an interesting feeling in his stomached.

"Crap" Merlin thought "what in the world am I nervous about. It's just acacia right?"

"Would you mind dancing with me?" Merlin managed to choke out and offered acacia his hand.

"Sure" Acacia blissfully replied taking Merlin's hand and walked away from Ashley, who just smiled as she watched her friends practically float around the dance floor now unaware of a continuous stare.

"Would you stop looking at her? She's young enough to be your daughter." Arthur said disgustedly.

"What?" Uther asked defensively "oh please I'm simply curious. And don't act like you haven't been watching her as well." He retorted to Arthurs comment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."Arthur denied.

"Right. Oh it looks like a young man might ask her to dance" Uther said uninterestedly.

"Huh?" Arthur looked back to see one of his servants approaching Ashley.

"um excuse m-me." The servant stuttered as he approached Ashley from behind.

"hm?" Ashley turned around confused.

"I was w-wondering if you w-would like to d-d-dance with me?" the nervous servant said with a shy smile. Ashley gave a soft smile as she looked at the boy. He wasn't much older than she was. His messy brown hair slightly covered his eye and he was only a few inches taller than she was. Over all he was just an average guy but she had to admire that he had guts.

"Most guys back home would make girls ask them to dance." Ashley though to herself as she took the boys shaking outstretched hand. "But even though he's terrified he's still trying. How adorable" Ashley finished her thought.

"I'd love to dance" Ashley replied which caused the servant to have the largest grin spread across his face.

"why that little" Arthur thought to himself as he watched the two dance.

"I'll be right back" Arthur told his father as he left the table and enter the dance floor.

"How interesting" Gaius said to himself as he notice the princes sudden movement towards the girl he considered his daughter. "You're not getting her that easily young prince." Gaius said as he also started to walk towards Ashley.

Once the song was over Ashley felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to face Gaius.

"Oh. Gaius it's just you." Ashley said reviving from the small amount of shock that she received.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Gaius asked with a confused yet all knowing smile.

"No of course not." Ashley replied while lightly shaking her head. "What can I do for you?"

"Would you consider dancing with and old man like me?" Gaius asked hiding his smile as he looked behind Ashley to see Arthurs mouth drop in shock and annoyance.

"Of course I'll dance with you." Ashley said still happy about the fact that guys, even if they were old, were asking her to dance.

"Merlin look" Acacia said as she pointed over to Gaius, Ashley and Arthur. "It seems like Gaius it playing keep way." Merlin gave Acacia a confused look.

"Keep away? What is he keeping away, and from whom? " Merlin asks as he looks over to the strange dancing pair.

"Oh never mind" Acacia sighed with a smile as she continued to dance with Merlin.

"The prince?" Merlin suddenly started to understand "oh that is too good." He said with one of his signature ear to ear grins. Merlin and Acacia weren't the only ones who notices what Gaius had done. Many other members of the court understood what Gaius had done and they wanted in on the game.

"What is going on! Why is she dancing with the oldest men in the court?" Arthur thought frustrated as he waited and watched her dance for the fifth time. Uther just watched his son from his seat at the royal table and smiled amusedly.

"It seems like it's time I joined the celebrations as well." Uther chuckled to himself "when was the last time I actually danced at one of my own parties?" Uther thought quizzically to himself as he walked toward the girl that Arthur was playing cat and mouse with the court for. "Excuse me" Uther said to Ashley to get her attention. "Would you dance with me?" Uther asked with a smirk. All Ashley could do was nod as the dance floor became quiet and a space was cleared for the king.

"What the! Even my own father is freaking dancing with her! What is wrong with these people?"Arthur ranted in his thoughts.

"You have got to be kidding me."Acacia said thought her silent laughs as she watched her friend dance with the somewhat rusty king.

"That's a bit strange if you ask me." Merlin said even though he was dying from laughter in his head. As the song came to an end Uther's plan continued to unfold as he raised his hand to gathers everyone's attention.

"Let us return to our seats now that our feast is prepared. Tonight as we eat we have been privileged to hear Lady Helen of Mora sing."Uther announced with a triumpent grin of victory over his son.


	9. The Beginning of Secrets

Hello readers i bet you weren't expecting an update so soon. well it does come with a price this update is only half the normals size of one of my udates. the reason this one is so shor is because it is the end of episode one of the show. thats right 9 chapters = one episode so this is gonna be a HUGE story. remeber only you can help prevent spelling/ grammer errors so help everone by sending me a short message. it makes the story more enjoyable for everyone.

*disclaimer:*

I own nothing. al credit to their rightful owners.

* * *

Harps begun to play as everyone applauded and took their seats. Arthur glared at his father and grudgingly took his seat to see Ashley leaning against a nearby wall with her sword once more on her hip.

"She can't go anywhere without that sword" Arthur thought with a chuckle as the singing started. Ashley watched as dizziness, then sleep over powered Arthur. She quickly understood what was happening and followed Merlin's example and covered her ears. Webs of dust and ages collected on everything that was enchanted by the singer's voice as she walked toward Arthur. Ashley watched curiously until the singer pulled a dagger out from the sleeve of her dress. On instinct from seeing the small blade Ashley removed her sword and sliced a nearby rope that was attached to a chandelier causing it to land on top of the singing assassin. Everyone slowly began to awaken and notice that the once lovely Lady Helen who had previously been singing to them had turn in to an ugly hag and was being crushed by heavy black steel, supossedly dead. Uther looked around to try and find what had caused the chandelier to fall and found Ashley standing unfazed by the anchor for the heavy chandelier with the rope cleanly sliced, with her hand resting on the sword's hilt. Suddenly the assassin rose once more, dagger in hand and with the last of her strength, threw it at Arthur with deadly speed and accuracy. Before Ashley could even react Merlin came out of nowhere and pulled Arthur out of harm's way. The kings attention changed its focus to Merlin, amazed by his reaction time and speed.

"You saved my son's life." Uther said still somewhat shocked by the attempted assassination on his son's life. "This is a debt that cannot be left unpaid."

"No it's alright" Merlin stuttered barely audible to the crowed.

"Don't be modest" Uther commanded "You will be rewarded highly" This seemed to make Merlin nervous but happy as well as he looked over to see Acacia and Gaius both grinning. "This merits something special" Uther though deeply "You shall be Arthurs man servant" Uther announces then started to walk way toward a certain girl with a sword.

"Father" Arthur complained with a face of disgust while watching his father walk way. "what more can he do to torture me!" His thoughts voiced his true anger.

"Excuse me but I don't believe I got your name while we danced." Uther said starting a conversation with Ashley.

"Oh, my name is "Ashley paused noticing the king's mischievous grin. "Of little importance to someone of such high stature"

"Not so. It is very important. It is the name of the girl who has challenged my son and bested his ability with a sword" Uther paused then continued whispering "And it is the name of the girl who saved us with a single slice of a sword." Ashley became pale quickly, she was afraid and flatter and couldn't understand what the king was thinking.

"I have no idea what you are talking about your highness."Ashley replied cautiously.

"No. Maybe not. But the sword at your side and the gash in my favorite suit of armor might." Uther replied wittily, his grin grew with every word as Ashley began to panic more and more1 when Uther said something unexpected. "I want you to train my son. He needs to be the best and know everything about every kind of sword imaginable."

"I don't know" Ashley said looking away towards Acacia trying to find some support.

"That wasn't a question. You will train my son."Uther stated amusedly.

"Oh." That was all Ashley could mutter.

"You will train with him three times a week for two hours. You will meet him at his chambers and train him in the main court where no one will be able to see. I will not have it know that a girl is training my son. You will tell no one. Is that understood?" Uther asked in a dangerous tone causing Ashley fear level to sky rocket.

"Perfectly."Ashley squeaked.

"Good" Uther said regaining he's calmer personality "Arthurs new servant will tell you what day and times you will have practice once we have discussed it."Uther explain then gave Ashley a small nod. "I bid you good night." And at that he walked back to Arthur as Acacia approached.

"Are you alright? What was that about? You look scared. Are you ok? What happened?" Questions flowed endlessly from Acacia lips as she stared confused at her paler then normal friend

"Yes I'm fine. He just scared me a bit because he sneaked up on me."Ashley said leaving out plenty of details. Acacia just frowned knowing that she would not be able to get her stubborn mule of a friend to elaborate. "Either way" Ashley said now giving acacia a sly look. "Did you have a good time dancing with Merlin?"

"Yes it was lots of fun" Acacia said smiling gently as she blushed lightly.

"Well it better have been fun. You danced with him all night" Ashley said causing Acacia to blush harder as the pair started to walk back to Gaius's living quarters.

"Well at least he's not 3 times my age." Acacia said poking fun at Ashley's strange plethora of dance partners which caused Ashley to laugh.

"Ok you know what it's not my fault that you attract all the young guys and only leave the oldie for me." Ashley joked, gently pushing Acacia. The two girls continued laughing and joking as they walked to Gaius's living quarters when Acacia opened the door the girls found Merlin brooding unhappily in the dimly lit room.

"All hail the conquering hero!"Acacia announced jokingly As Ashley walked over to their room with an all knowing smirk the size of Texas.

"Yea I don't feel like a hero. I saved a brat" Merlin joked, smiling lightly.

"He's not a brat." Acacia said with a joking smile "He's a royal one."

"Yea and now because I saved him I have to serve him every day for the rest of my life."Merlin realized and became gloomy once more causing Acacia's smile to fade from guilt.

"You really are a hero. You know that, right?"Acacia asked quizzically while sitting down next to Merlin who gave her a half hearted smile.

"Thanks" Merlin said as he looked down at a book of spells that Gaius gave him.

"Really you are. You saved Ashley and I from dying in the forest and you saved the guy you hate the most. How much more heroic can you be if you save your enemies?" Acacia asked with high spirits as she gave Merlin one of her famous pep talks. Merlin's genuine smile showed as he sighed.

"Maybe this is why I am the way I am." Merlin pondered out loud, now happy that he may have found a purpose. "Maybe it's my destiny."

"Or maybe it's because you`re just being you."Acacia chimed in with a gentle smile. Merlin looked over at acacia a bit shocked when suddenly a loud banging on the door was heard followed by the voice of one of the king's servants.

"Merlin, Prince Arthur needs you at once. Also the king requests the presence of Ashley in his courts within the next hour." Said a deep and formal voice from the doorway.

"Looks like destiny is calling, and he doesn't seem patient." Acacia remarked with a smile as she looked from the doorway to Merlin. Merlin just smiled and put the book that Gaius gave him into her hands.

"Gaius wants us to study together. Don't let anyone see it. Not even Ashley."Merlin whisper as he walked pasted her at throw the doorway.

"Did someone call for me?" Ashley asked somewhat drowsy, her hair was already a visible mess from her short rest.

"The king wants to see you before the hour is through."Acacia informed Ashley whose face instantly expressed her panic as she tried to make herself presentable.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap." Ashley repeated under her breath as she tried to put her shoes back on while hoping toward the door. "I can't believe that he made up his mind that fast"

"Care to explain why the king needs to see you?" Acacia asked giving her friend a curious glance.

"Care to explain the book?" Ashley retorted with another question.

"I can't." Acacia said remembering what Merlin told her only seconds ago.

"Well neither can I" Ashley said while stumbling out the door towards Uther's court

"And so the secrets begin," Acacia sighed to herself now visibly worried.


	10. The Kings Court

and now the long awaited update! sorry it took so long i had to stop writing until i got accepted to college. which i did. (insert happy dance here)

this one is mostly for acacia and merlin. ashley will show up with arthur next time i promise. untill then enjoy this disclaimer.

Disclaimer: i own nothing. all right are owned by there respective person.

* * *

a few weeks later.

Close to the walls of Camelot the sound of cold iron clashing rang through the country side as two figures in armor waged a one sided fight.

"Ready?"Arthur asked impatiently

"Would it make a difference if I said no?"Merlin asked meekly, having no desire to be slaughtered by the prince

"Body, shield, body, head."Arthur announced his attacks before they hit their target.

"Head?" Merlin repeated in fear as the prince slashed at his head "ouch!" Merlin collapse to the ground in pain as his helmet fell off.

"Come on Merlin I've got a tournament to win." Arthur barked at his slow servant.

"Can we stop now? Why don't you just fight another knight? That would be better training then beating up on me." Merlin complained and suggested to the rice who just continued his onslaught of attacks. After a while of pushing Merlin around, Arthur was summoned by the king to his court.

"Thank Heavens I thought that would never end."Merlin thought as he stiffly walked to Gaius's quarters. Upon entering he found Gaius teaching Acacia Advanced potion making. Both Gaius and Acacia looked up to see the petrified boy hobble into the main room.

"So Merlin did you enjoy work today?" Gaius asked with a mischievous grin.

"Do you hear clanging?"Merlin asked while holding his head.

"Acacia would you be so kind and grab that tonic that you made?" Gaius asked as he sat Merlin down at the table and began to put Merlin's arms

"Sure one tonic coming right up." Acacia replied grabbing a small glass vile from a shelf and handed it to Gaius.

"Hear drink this" Gaius commanded giving the tonic to Merlin how instantly drank it then looked to Acacia.

"You made this?"Merlin asked shocked.

"Yep is it any good?" Acacia asked excited that one of her potions were being used.

"Yea it actually tastes kind of sweet."Merlin noted then chugged the rest of it

"So Merlin how was your day?"Acacia asked trying to keep herself from blushing at Merlin's compliment.

"It was Horrible" Merlin replied with pain visibly returning to his face as Gaius pulled on his arm. "And I still need to learn about tournament etiquette by the morning." Merlin remembered as she started at a book that Arthur gave him to study. Merlin recited some magic that he had recently learned from the book that Gaius gave him. At top speeds the book slid across the table, opening itself to the page that Merlin needed to study which alarmed both Gaius and Acacia.

"oui!" Gaius cried as he slapped Merlin across the back of his head. "What have I told you about using magic frivolously in the open" Gaius scolded

"Um to not to?"Merlin replied with more of a question then and answers.

"Exactly, Merlin what would I" Acacia stopped and changed the wording of her sentence." What would we do if you got caught?"

"We?" Merlin asked giving acacia a questioning look that caused her to blush a violent red.

"We, meaning Gaius, Ashley and I." Acacia explained "by the way Gaius where is Ashley?" Acacia asked trying to change subjects as quickly as possible.

"Last I heard she was working for the blacksmith when she got called to the royal court." Gaius Explain. "It's curious really. how many times has she been called to the court this week?" Gaius asked Acacia who pondered and counted for a few seconds.

"At least four times." Acacia replied now curious as well. "Any time I ask her about it she just changes the subject."Acacia explained becoming slightly depressed as she buried her head in her hands. Gaius Quickly left to go gather some information on what Ashley was up to. He feared also for Acacia's health that was visible dwindling throughout the week. Gaius made his way quickly to the king's court and slide by a few guards that were patrolling the area. At first all he heard was mumbled gibberish with the sound metal clashing. As he continued to approach the door the noises grew more rapid and escalated in volume. Slowly Gaius cracked the large wooden double doors open to reveal Arthur Fighting against Ashley and King Uther watching the two fight. Ashley's eyes had changed noticeable from her usual soft and gentle eye that were full of kindness had become hard cold and empty of all emotions.

"Come now Arthur surely you can do better than this." Uther complained to Arthur as he watched the two fight. Upon hearing his father's provoking comment Arthur lunged at Ashley's Neck Which Ashley deflected while putting her sword against his neck.

"Point two."Ashley said coldly "I win again" Ashley pointed out and straightened her posture then turned to the king. "Your highness may I make a request?" Ashley asked as her eyes began to return to their original state.

"If you must. Speak." Uther Granted her permitting boredom dripped from every word.

"Please refrain from making comments during his training. It distracts him and causes him to make rash decisions."Ashley's word caused the king to become visible upset. Sensing danger Ashley's eyes once more transformed to be narrower and colder than before.

"I will Speak when I please" The king said disregarding that he allowed the request to be made.

"Then allow Arthur two day to train without your watch a week and on the third day you can see his improvement." Ashley requested, hoping to bargain with the king. "I can promise that he will improve much faster this way."

"If that is what must be done." Uther sighed as he looked over to the door which was noticeably ajar. "Enter!" Uther commander irritation soaked his voice. Gaius cautiously entered the court ready to speak in his own defense at a moment's notice.

"Gaius I'm guessing that you came to tell me that the potion I asked for ready?" Ashley asked making an excuse for Gaius to be near the court. "I now I asked for it to be made as soon as possible but you didn't need to come find me." Ashley added with as smile as she walked over to Gaius and whispered into his ear as she gave him a hug. "Play along. Just make a potion that does nothing and tastes good"

"Ah yes it is almost finished I wanted to let you know as fast as I could." Gaius replied trying to give as little information as possible.

"Potion? What potion?"Uther asked suspicious of Gaius's and Ashley's intentions.

"I asked Gaius to make a potion that would relax Arthur and make it easier for him to think in battle." Ashley fibbed hoping that the idea of a sugar pill will apply to the sugar potion.

"Is there such a thing?"Uther asked interestedly.

"Yes sure my student just discovered it. We were testing it on Ashley today. It seems like it worked like a charm." Gaius added to the elaborate lie.

"You have a student now?" Uther Asked amazed and confused at the same time.

"Yes sire. She recently started to live with me and she picked up the art of medicine with incredible speed." Gaius explained adding some truth to the web of lies that was being created.

"Well then bring it to me. I want to see It's effects." Uther demanded.

* * *

this is why lying gets you no where. you lie and lie until someone finds out and then your wall of lies crumble down into nothing and you are exposed.


	11. Mix Priorities

well in honor of the big game and the fun american sport that it is i have decided to update again.

disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Right away sire." Gaius said to Uther with a bow. "I hope you know what you're doing." He whispered to Ashley as he walked by.

"I hope so too," Ashley thought as she planned for every scenario possible. "Running, or fighting, why does it always seem to narrow down to those to options every time." Ashley thought annoyed with her precarious position.

"I hope I'll see much improvement in your fighting, son" Uther practically threatened as he looked to his son.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ashley thought enraged. "Some father Uther turned out to be, I oughta be teaching him a thing or two!" Ashley mentally screamed. "Duh!" Ashley thought deviously as ideas flooded into her head. "My king may I make One last offer?" Ashley said as politely as possible to hide her devious intent.

"You may," Uther annoyance with Ashley highly apparent in his voice.

"Your highness may want to show the young price how to fight properly. Perhaps he'll learn better by watching." Ashley suggested as innocent as any other teacher.

"An Excellent idea. Come Arthur lend me your sword." Uther agreed happily with venom dripping from his words as though he had suddenly changed into the dragon that his last name implied.

"What on earth has gotten into him? It's like he completely forgot that he asked me to train Arthur and I offended his good name. Not like I could since his name is already bad to the core." Ashley thought as Uther got in to an awkward fighting stance that she had never seen before. "Shall we make this interesting and say one point wins?" Ashley suggested to the king who just smirked.

"Whatever pleases you." Uther replied cockily, His eyes flickering from the furious amount of thoughts running through his head.

"Begin!" Arthur yelled announcing the start of the fight. Right on call the two clashed steel verses iron in combat, clanging when ever their swords met. As Ashley Raised her sword to make her final blow Uther swipped his sword through the air making contact with Ashley exposed stomach. The blow to her gut caused her to stop in her tracks and collided with the cold hard floor her blood seeping in to the already red rug and spilling to the gray stone floor.

"Well that didnt go quite how i planned." Ashley thought mentally yelling at herself for underestimating the king of Camelot who whipped magic from the earth. She Sheathed her sword and Removed it from her waist so she could use it to prop herself up.

"You're still able to stand?" Uther remarked surprised as he stared at the large gash in her stomach.

"It's just a flesh wound" Ashley said with a smile as she quoted Monty Python and the Holy Grail as she applied pressure to the wound to help stop the bleeding.

"Just a flesh wound? That's the largest piece of rubbish I've ever heard." Arthur remarked coldly to hide his small pang of concern.

"I'm back with the potion" Gaius announced from behind the large double doors.

"I'll be right there to let you in" Ashley replied as she slowly hobbled over to the door to open it, leaking blood the whole way there.

"Hello Gaius" Ashley said with a pale smile after opening the door. Pain and blood loss had finally taken its toll on Ashley causing her to faint.

"What is the meaning of this Uther?"Gaius asked enraged after collapsing to the ground so he could support Ashley weight.

"It means nothing. Actually you'd be wise to agree that it never happened." Uther Suggested lightly.

"Father there is a girl bleeding to death in your court and your saying nothing is wrong?" Arthur asked trying hard to hide his disgust, but failing utterly.

"You'd be wise to hold your tongue boy."Uther threatened darkly then turned his attention back to the retreating Gaius. "Where are you going?" Uther hissed crossly.

"To my home so I can heal her your highness" Gaius explained surprised by the kings anger.

"She was mugged and you found her on the streets. That is what you are to tell anyone who asks" Uther explained in a dangerous tone.

"Understood sire." Gaius said shrinking away to his small living quarters. "The only thing that I see false with that statement is the location." Gaius thought as he carefully walked down the stared and down the hall towards an all too familiar door.

"Open up!" Gaius yelled slamming his free shoulder into the door. To hopefully get someone's attention.

"What's wrong Gaius?" Merlin asked as he opened the door. "Oh." Was all he could say when he saw Ashley pale bleeding body.

"Get acacia secured first tell her not to leave the bedroom under any circumstance." Gaius explained to the unmoving Merlin. "Now" Gaius barked, now struggling to support Ashley.

"Right!" Merlin snapped out of his train of thought and walked over to acacia who was studying the book of magic. "Acacia you need to hid with the book in the bed room. Don't come out until I say so." Merlin explained urgently pushing acacia and the book into the bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"What on earth was that about?" Acacia thought hiding the book under the bed then assuming a faux sleeping position on the bed. "I hope it's not guards.

"Ok Acacia is locked away" Merlin said to Gaius as he took Ashley from him and laid her on the table were acacia once was. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours that they spend cleaning and wrapping the large gash that Uther gave to Ashley. The gash was smaller than expected and missed all vital organs.

"Merlin can I come out now?" Acacia asked obviously irritated and bored. Merlin looked over to Gaius for approval, and receiving a small hesitant nod.

"Yes you can come out" Merlin replied with the same hesitation.

"Merlin why on earth did you lock me in there?" Acacia asked confused until she saw her friend lying on the table. "What happened to her?" Acacia screamed as she ran to Ashley's side. "Is this why you locked me in there?" Acacia asked accusingly.

"We didn't want you to worry."Merlin said quietly, fidgeting slightly as he looked acacia's sickly completion. "You've been looking pretty bad lately and we didn't want it to get worse."

"What are you talking about I'm fine" Acacia rejected. "What happened to her?" Acacia asked again looking at Gaius.

"She."Gaius started then looked away,conflicted on what he should tell her. "She was mugged. I found her in the streets." Gaius explain regret fill his voice.

"By who!" Acacia asked alarmed and afraid.

"We don't know she was unconscious when I found her" Gaius said adding to his lies.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Acacia asked the bags under her eye becoming more and more visible.

"Honestly I don't know." Gaius replied honestly this time.

"I can't take this anymore." Acacia whispered as she collapsed into a nearby chair cradling her head in her hands. "I can't take it. I've been living in a place here I don't even know where it is. My best friend has been knocked out from blood lose twice already. I'm not allowed to tell her that I can do magic and she's been hiding things from me!" Acacia cried, listed all the things that have been bothering her through her tears. Merlin hesitantly walked over to acacia and kneeled down next to her.

"It will be ok" Merlin said flatly looking straight at acacia.

"How do you know?" Acacia asked looking through her hands.

"I don't." Merlin replied honestly "Why don't we go and take a walk so you can get some fresh air? You can look for some herbs while we walk." Merlin suggested With a soft smile.

"Ok. That sounds nice." Acacia agreed and walked to the door.

"I'll be right out. I just have to talk to Gaius for a second" Merlin explained still smiling.

"Ok" Acacia replied knowing that Merlin didn't want her to hear and walked out the door.

"How did you do that?" Gaius asked. "She was ready to have a complete mental breakdown and you stopped it. How?" Gaius asked confused.

"I told her the truth. That's all that she wanted to hear all week but we've just been feeding he lies." Merlin explained surprised that Gaius didn't understand. "She's like a plant. She needs truth to survive and her main source of truth has been lying to her. It like taking the sun away. Us lying on top of that is like taking away the air. Asking her to lie? That's like asking a flower to be a weed." Merlin continued his explanation. "You need to convince Ashley to tell the truth and think about letting acacia tell Ashley the truth. If not I don't think either will last long."

"I'll do my best."Gaius agreed knowing that something needed to change. Merlin walked out the door to met with Acacia.

"Are they gone?" Ashley asked opening one of her eyes so she could look at Gaius.

"You!" Gaius exclaimed surprised and anger. "How long have you been conscious?" Gaius asked annoyed.

"I don't know 20 maybe 30 minutes" Ashley replied propping herself up on her shoulders. "It looks like my plan worked." Ashley said with a large grin.

"And what plan was that? The one where you drive your friend to tears or the one where you make us all think that you're going to die?" Gaius asked his annoyance level growing steadily.

"Actually it's the one where I buy myself more time and get out of the kings court." Ashley explained swinging her legs down so she was sitting on the edge of the table.

"What on earth do you mean?" Gaius asked now confused and annoyed.

"I mean now I can perfect that sugar potion without getting you or acacia or anyone else into trouble." Ashley said still happy. "So I had to leave myself open so the king could attack me. A few days is worth a little pain."

"You need to work on your priorities. That was not a little cut. Here that could get infected and kill you if you're not careful" Gaius scolded at the still smiling Ashley.

* * *

depending on how things work out i might have another part up by valintines day.


	12. Token

hello everyone. i know i said that this would be up on valintines day but alas it is the end presidents day.

so happy presidents day! also just to give you a little incentive. once i get to 5000 views on this story all the chapters

will be 5000 words or more garenteed. so on to the borring stuff.

disclaimer: i own nothing.

now on to the good stuff.

* * *

"Merlin how long am I going to have to do this?"Acacia asked sadly and quietly as they walked around the empty halls of the castle.

"Do what?" Merlin asked in fake obliviousness.

"Pretend that everything is ok. Pretend that I'm not lying to the only person I know I can trust, and pretend that I have nothing to hide. Ever since I got here it's all about pretending." Acacia said visibly upset as she stopped walking, causing merlin to stop as well but not turn around as his hide his pained expression. "Pretend that I'm not worried, pretend that I am, Pretend that I don't care that my friend is hiding things from me and pretend that I'm ok with being stuck here." Acacia continued to list as she looked to the floor ready to cry.

"Acacia." Merlin whispered turning around to see the shaking girl who was trying so hard to not cry.

"Pretend that it's ok that my friend is bleeding, pretend that this is all a dream, pretend to know that we'll get home, pretend to feel safe." Acacia continued like a broken record, her breathing becoming heavier. For a few seconds Acacia was silent as she controlled her breathing. "Pretend that I don't want to cry."

"Acacia" Merlin said once more as he enveloped the now crying broken girl in his arms. "No one asked you to do any" Merlin paused. "Most of that."Merlin corrected with a small wince knowing that he was part of the reason that she was crying.

"It's hard. I know. I've been pretending for a long time too." Merlin said trying to calm Acacia down as he rested his chin on her head. "Would you feel better if you could tell Ashley?" Merlin asked which caused Acacia to nod into his now very wet shirt.

"I want to tell her everything. I cant lie any more. I cant do it." Acacia thought her tears flowing more freely.

"I'll have to go and talk to Gaius. Will you be ok by yourself for a little?" Merlin asked again causing Acacia to shake her head for 'no'.

"please don't leave me." Acacia thought as she gripped Merlin's shirt. "I don't want to be alone."

Merlin signed and held Acacia tighter as he thought of another yes or no question to ask. "Well I'm going to have to convince Gaius that it would be ok. Would you be ok with waiting in the bed room?" Merlin asked thinking he found a compromise. Acacia was still for a while then slowly nodded causing Merlin to smile lightly as he softly pressed his lips against the top of her head.

"Why are you doing this to me Merlin? My heart is racing so fast and I feel my face getting warmer." Acacia thought her face obviously flushed.

"Ready?" Merlin asked, ready to get everything sorted out between the broken girl in his arms and the breaking girl sitting on Gaius' table.

"Yea" Acacia said speaking for the first time since her rant. Slowly the two made their way back to Gaius' home. Upon entering Gaius and Ashley both noticed the large wet spot on Merlin's shirt. They watched as Merlin escorted acacia across the room to the bedroom, both knowing better then to speak.

"I caused that, didn't I?" Ashley asked ashamed looking down at the floor.

"I can't say that for sure but if I had to wager a guess, then yes." Gaius replied bluntly.

"Thanks Gaius that's really what I wanted to hear." Ashley retorted sarcastically feeling worse than before.

"It may not have been what you wanted to hear, but it is what you needed to hear." Gaius defended knowing that for the billionth time he was right.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Ashley snapped feeling cornered between a tall brick wall and a thousand swords.

"I want you to do what you think is the right thing." Gaius said every so unhelpfully.

"Thanks. Was really helpful." Ashley said in a surly tone with an annoyed sigh as she rested her chin on in her pal and her elbow on her leg. "I want to tell her but I can't. If I do who knows what the king will do if he finds out." Ashley thought with a wince as she thought of what the king might do.

"Gaius. Can I talk to you outside please?" Merlin said after exiting the bedroom.

"Wee, more secret meetings." Ashley thought still in a bad mood. "Not like I can say anything really I've been having secret meetings too." Ashley was pulled from her thoughts by a knocking on the main door.

"Come in." Ashley announced slightly unsure of if that was the right choice. "Gosh darn it all Gaius now you have me second guessing myself." Ashley thought frustratedly as she waited for the visitor to enter.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Said a voice that she really didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Arthur good to see you." Ashley lied "What brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd check on you. You know since my father happened to spill your blood across the floor." Arthur announce cockily.

"And thus trash talk was born." Ashley thought unamused. "I'm so glad to see that you're concerned about my well being." Ashley said, obviously pretending to be touched. "look Arthur you and I both know that you're not the type to check on their servants. What do you really want?" Ashley said shedding the pleasantries, shocking Arthur in the process.

"I was wondering if you were planning on going to the tournament tomorrow," Arthur Replied, still slightly in shock.

"There's a tournament tomorrow?" Ashley asked surprised and excited at the same time. "Can I join?"

"Um. No." Arthur replied flatly.

"Darn, then why would you bring it up?"Ashley asked confused.

"Well I was hoping that you would watch me." Arthur explained as if it was obvious.

"You want me to watch you?" Ashley asked confused raising an eyebrow.

"No I mean analyze." Arthur corrected slightly flustered.

"You want me to analyze you?" Ashley asked even more confused causing her to raise her eyebrow higher.

"No, I want you to analyze my fighting." Arthur corrected once more through his teeth, so flustered that a small blush crept across his face.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" Ashley replied rhetorically with a smile. " Of course. What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't?" Ashley added, also rhetorically.

"Also could you possible give me that potion you mentioned before?" Arthur asked sheepishly, knowing that asking for the potion meant admitting that he was doubting his abilities.

"Oh that thing." Ashley said quickly thinking of a lie. "I think Gaius accidently dropped it when he was carrying me 'because I don't know where it is." Ashley said quickly. "But I'm sure I can give it to you by tomorrow. Its effects are immediate so you don't have to worry about taking it before hand." Ashley said Happy with the lie she made up.

"I see. Have Merlin bring it to me in the morning with my armor. And tell him I want it all perfect." Arthur instructed with an air of seriousness in his voice.

"Ok Arthur I will." Ashley replied with a smile Seeing no reason to be unhappy.

"Right then. I'll see you at our next training meeting." Arthur said voicing his impending exit.

"Hey Arthur." Ashley called softly. "Wait a minute, please."

"That's unusual. Normally she's loud, proud and treats the word please like the plague." Arthur thought as he turned around to face a now shy looking Ashley.

"I don't really know much about tournaments in Camelot except what I read about them in story books." Ashley explained as she walked to her small black armor bag that held all of her old possessions of home.

"What is she doing?" Arthur thought confused and annoyed by the quieter Ashley. "Geesh if I knew this is what she would be like if she were quiet then I never would have asked for it so much." Arthur continued to think as she watched Ashley walk back with something clenched in her left hand.

"I've read that they are dangerous and that you offer people that you know that are entering a tournament a token I think is what it called them so they promise to not die." Ashley continued her explanation obviously uncomfortable as she opened her hand to show a long, thin black cord with a prismic piece of blue and white garnet for a pendent on the end. "I don't really know how it works but can I offer you a token?" Ashley asked offering the necklace to Arthur.

"I'll take it on one condition." Arthur said causing Ashley to tilt her head to the side. "You never act like that again. Quite frankly I think it almost made me sick." Arthur said, stating his condition. "Oh. And if you ever say please to me again I will have to hurt you." Arthur added.

"You jerk I was trying to be nice to you!" Ashley yelled furiously causing Arthur to smile and take the necklace from her hand and put it around his neck.

"Ah, music to my ears. You had been so quiet before I thought I had gone deaf."Arthur said with a grin and a fake sigh of relief.

"That's it, you know what I hope you get hurt then, give me my necklace back." Ashley demanded, glaring at the prince she was trying to befriend.

"Nope, you know what I think I'm gonna keep it." Arthur said as he turned around to leave.

"Go die!" Ashley yelled ready to rip Arthur to shreds.

"You know after that little stunt I almost think that you like me." Arthur replied annoyed turning back to face Ashley, irked.

"Ha that's a laugh." Ashley replied walking over to a bookshelf that needed some serious reorganization.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Arthur retorted following Ashley over to the bookshelf in the far corner.

"Because you're annoying me and I have work to do." Ashley replied as she started to organize the books on the shelves, still not looking at Arthur.

"Look at me and say you don't." Arthur Challenged, trapping Ashley by putting his hand on the nearby wall and leaning over her.

"If you want that potion I suggest you leave." Ashley said looking up straight in to Arthur's eyes.

"Fine." Arthur Replied with a small smirk as he leaned down so his mouth was next to Ashley's ear. "But you still didn't deny that you like me."

"I have no reason to. You're my friend so of course I like you." Ashley replied whispering back in to Arthur's conveniently close ear. "Unless you feel something different." Ashley added firing the question back at Arthur waiting for an answer until she heard a voice clear their throat.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Gaius asked with a happy yet skeptical voice causing Ashley to shove Arthur away then go back to organizing the bookshelf.

"Nope. Welcome home." Ashley greeted not looking at the Merlin or Gaius.

"Ouch. Harsh." Merlin thought as he watched Arthur quickly exit the room. "Well at least I was able to get through to Gaius." Merlin thought as he walked back to the room where Acacia was waiting for her.

"Hey acacia, Gaius said yes. Gaius and I will leave so you guys can talk if that's ok." Merlin announced.

"That sounds great." Acacia said happily. "By the way what happened I thought I heard Arthur." Acacia asked innocently.

"Well, that's or Ashley to tell you." Merlin said with a small guilty smile.

"Fine, then you and Gaius need to leave fast."Acacia said curiosity spilling from every word as she pushed Merlin out the door. "Out out, out." Acacia said pushing Merlin out of the room.

"What the? What's going on?" Ashley asked confused as she watched Acacia push Merlin out into the hall.

"You'll see, Gaius you too. Out." Acacia said allowing the elderly man to show himself out.

"Ok what's up?" Ashley asked with a laugh at her excited friend.

"Not much" Acacia replied walking over to Ashley and taking the book that was in her hand away from her. "Except why didn't you tell me that you were Arthur's servant?" Acacia asked staring at Ashley seriously.

"Crap she found out."Ashley thought Panicking. "Acacia, I wanted to tell you I really did." Ashley said her words spilling off her tongue.

"Ashley it's ok." Acacia replied hugging Ashley. "I have something to tell you too." Acacia added releasing her friend. "I can do magic. Merlin's been teaching me."

"So wait. You're Merlin's apprentice?" Ashley asked shocked. "You are Merlin's apprentice." Ashley repeated.

"Yep, and look at you! Servant to Future King Arthur." Acacia pointed out.

"Not servant, Teacher." Ashley corrected with a smile. "It Feels good not having to lie to her anymore." Ashley thought.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Acacia asked curiously.

"Well good king Uther told me not to tell anyone." Ashley explained sarcastically.

"Uther was always a pain, no matter what book I read about him." Acacia agreed to Ashley's silent statement. "Speaking of Pendragons, why was Arthur here?" Acacia asked with an accusing smile.

"No reason really he was just Asking me to examine his fighting style in the tournament tomorrow." Ashley explained techniqually not lying.

"Right so giving him your only necklace had nothing to do with his visit." Acacia added her accusing smile growing increasingly wicked every moment that passed.

"If you knew than why are you asking about it!" Ashley asked her face changing colors quickly causing acacia to laugh.

"haha, yes I am guilty but I wanted to hear what you thought happened." Acacia explained her smile seemed to show fangs.

"You're mean." Was all Ashley could say in her own defense without bringing up Merlin.

"So what type of magic are you learning?" Ashley asked excited for her friend. "spells enchantments, potions?"

"Why do you ask did you want a love charm?" Acacia teased. "Or perhaps a love token?"

"Ha ha, real funny." Ashley replied with a roll of her eyes "I'm sure it would work since you've probably already made one." Ashley replied gently pushing her friend's shoulder.

"Just saying."

"Nice" Acacia replied with a genuine laugh. "This feels nice. Thank you Merlin." Acacia thought happily as she looked away too the ground with a smile. "Hey Ashley, let's go on an adventure. Not a real one but one of our made up adventures where we just sit alone and tell a daring story." Acacia suggested looking back at her friend.

"Sure sounds good. Just like old time right?" Ashley asked.

"Just like old times." Acacia agreed with a nod as they walked away to the forest to find a quiet place to tell their obscured stories of adventure.

"So what should we be, Pirates, time travelers, time traveling pirates?" Ashley suggested causing acacia to think.

"Nah we've done that before. Let's do one about two girls in college with normal lives" Acacia said looking up at the tree tops causing Ashley to smile softly.

"One normal life coming right up." Ashley replied as they sat down on the large seat like roots of the trees around them.

* * *

remember 5000 views get the 5000 word garentee. comments are nice too though. oh and before i go feel free to check out my other stories. ^_^ byebye until the next part.


	13. Valiant

_well looks like i got some responce to my offer currently this story has 3,386 veiws. not bad you guys are getting close._

_disclaimer: i own nothing_

_this is mostly and ashley chapter sorry merlin and acacia fans._

* * *

Once upon a time there were two sisters, the sisters were not sister by blood but by bond. Together the girls lived happily, everyday was an adventure, slowly those days lessoned as spring turned to fall and school threatened to separate the two.

"_Why does school have to start? When school starts that just means that I'm one more year closer to college and one year closer to never seeing you again." The first said honestly to the other that was quietly lying in the grass. _

"_School is an adventure too, and besides who said I wasn't going to the same college as you?"The second said with a laugh as she got up from her laying position on the ground._

"Ashley I don't like that story, it sounds sad." Acacia said stopping Ashley from continuing her story.

"True, that was a pretty sad one, do you want me to try again?" Ashley asked, smiling at acacia who was sitting on a large tree root across from her.

"Yea, sorry." Acacia replied feeling guilty while she scratched her neck.

"No problem." Ashley replied then closed her eyes to think, then started her new story.

_Once there was a girl around 18 years old with long brown hair and the purest crystal blue eyes. She had just moved to Japan and her day didn't really start that great. She had just got her car from the rental and was almost to her new home when she got pulled over. _

"_Excuse me ma'am can I see your license and proof of insurance?" The officer asked in Japanese, which luckily the girl knew. _

"_Of course let me get them." She replied then started to rummage through the car for the rental agreement and her license. "Here you go officer."The girl replied and handed the papers to the officer, finally getting the chance to get a good look at the officer. He had short thick wiry black hair and dark brown eyes that looked black from her distance. He was wearing a short sleeve white dress shirt, dark navy blue dress pants ans black dress shoes with a black tie and a gold tie clip._

"I get pulled over?" Acacia asked confused on how this was a better story which caused Ashley to laugh.

"Well yeah, by a hot Asian. If you let me tell more that maybe it would be better." Ashley suggested with a soft sigh at her confused friend. "Eitherways,"

"_Miss Oodburei?"The officer asked looking at the American license, butchering the girls last name causing her to giggle slightly._

"_Yes that's me." the girl replied as she accepted the license that was handed back to her._

"_Well the insurance seems to be in place but your license is not valid here in Japan." The officer said with a small smirk as the girl stared at him in shock. _

"_What? But, but the rental said that it was good." The girl said in her defense, It was now the officers turn to laugh._

"_Even monkeys fall from trees."The officer replied. "I'll give you an escort to your home so you don't get pulled over again." The officer offered hoping that if might take the sting off her bad luck. The girl agreed and allowed the officer to follow her to the house where she was staying where her friend was waiting for her._

"Ashley! The king has summoned you!" Came the voice of one of the guards.

"Just great." Ashley Whispered. "I'm coming, did the king mention what he wanted?"

"He said that said if you're well and not bed ridden than it would be best for you to come quickly." The guard relayed the message.

"Wonderful, tell the king I'll be there soon." Ashley replied with mock excitement, then turned to acacia. "Looks like story time is up." Ashley said getting up from her place on the stump. "You coming?" Ashley asked looking down to her friend that was still sitting.

"You shouldn't have to go. You're still injured." Acacia complained, her hate for the king apparent on her face.

"Shouldn't but I still do." Ashley replied as she helped her friend get up. "Come on, I'll race you." Ashley offered.

"You'll win too." Acacia said with a laugh as she walked past Ashley. "Go!" she yelled then started sprinting through the trees.

"No fair!" Ashley yelled running after with a smile. "Oh well at least I can get to the king faster this way." Ashley thought as she dodged through the trees like a wolf chasing a deer. The girls ran out of the forest and thought the gates of Camelot as they entered the market square, running happily past shops giggling the whole way back to Gaius' home in the castle.

"Gaius we're home!" Acacia yelled still laughing with Ashley following behind her.

"Gaius I'm heading out!" Ashley contradicted as she grabbed her sword and ran back out. "Gotta run, gotta run!" Ashley thought seriously but still smiling. While going around a corner Ashley and ran head first into a suit of armor that she didn't remember being there before. Both Ashley and the suit of armor fell over with a thud. "Owwie." Ashley said as she rubbed the side of her face that she hit against the armor. "Oh crap there was a person in that armor." Ashley thought as she stared at the man getting up from the ground.

"Are you ok miss? You should be more careful, you could have gotten hurt." The man said as he offered her his hand.

"I'm Fine. I'm sorry that I ran into you, I should have been more careful." Ashley replied apologetically to the man and took his hand, allowing him to help her back up. "And thank you for helping me. May I ask your name?" Ashley asked remembering to speak in an olden English dialog which caused the man to laugh.

"No need to be so formal, my name is Sir Valiant." Valiant Answered with a smirk.

"Well then Sir Valiant. It was nice to meet you, but sadly I'm in a hurry. Good bye." Ashley said quickly then ran off towards the king's court, loudly knocking on the door upon her arrival, as she tried to catch her breath. "Man that sir Valiant wasn't half bad looking." Ashley thought fixing her posture as the doors were opened by two servants.

"Ah, Ashley, glad to see you're well." The king said happily greeting Ashley as she walked into the room, the servants leaving as they closed the door.

"Half of healing is will and mentality, the other half is time." Ashley replied as she stopped in the middle of the court as usually, noticing Arthur standing next to his father's thrown.

"An excellent answers, come, come." The king said circling his hand to tell Ashley to come closer. Ashley complied walking up to the thrown as well then kneeling.

"I have a request to make." The king said motioning for Ashley to stand.

"What can I do for you?" Ashley asked standing and taking a step back.

"I have been told that you will be watching the tournament in order to see how Arthur does against different opponents, is that correct?" the king asked cryptically hiding his request for the time being.

"That is true, I felt I would be able to teach better if I did." Ashley answered confused on how the king might ask for the same favor.

"I see. I'd like you to come to the pre-tournament feast, all the fighter will be there. I would like for you to see if you can guess what style they will be using." The King explained in a hushed voice.

"I am honored your highness, but" Ashley said wishing that she decided to pause before she added the word but to her sentence. "I don't think that Arthur will need that type of advantage." Ashley finished then looked to the ground. "Oh I am so going to get it." Ashley thought, bracing for impact.

"What?" Arthur thought surprised that the girl in front of him technically just stood up to the king for his honor.

"I see." Uther said perplexed. "Your motive for declining is admirable but I must insist that you come." Uther order.

"Then it shall be done." Ashley said looking back up at the king, noticing Arthur giving her a strange look that bordered betrayal.

"Excellent." The king replied Smiling then called the guards back into the court. "take miss sharp to Morgana's chamber." Uther commanded as he handed the head of the guard a folded piece of paper. "Give her this, also would you send for Merlin?"

"Of course the feast is in a few hours." Ashley thought as she followed the guards. "Excellent." Ashley thought mocking the king. A few flights of stairs later Ashley arrived at Morgana's chamber. The guards handed Morgana the letter and left Ashley to her fate in the strange girly room.

"So you're going to be going to the feast tonight?" Morgana asked with a playful smile as she walked around, reading the letter. "The king has truly taken a liking to you then." She said putting the paper down. "Well looks like it's up to me to make you look acceptable."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean." Ashley thought unhappily as she watched Morgana rustle through her trunk at the end of her bed.

"Well let's start by getting you out of those men's clothing and into a dress." Morgana said as she pulled out a deep maroon dress that had one strap made of golden leaves and had golden ribbon frame the under the bust, a gold dress a-line dress and a dark blue dress low waited ribbon that was also held up by one strap. "Which one do you like?" She asked her smile never leaving her face.

"The red one." Ashley answered honestly with a small blush.

"Well let's get you dressed," Morgana said then called to the door "Gwen!"

"Yes Morgana." Gwen said leading Ashley behind a screen.

"Whoa ok I can dress myself, Thank you." Ashley said taking the dress and shooing Gwen away as she got into the dress. 10 minutes later she emerged from the screen in the dress struggling to tie the back. "I forgot they don't have zippers in this time." Ashley thought as Gwen laced up her back, while Morgana messed with her hair.

"Is this really necessary?"Ashley asked annoyed wondering why she was doing this.

"It is if you'll be there representing Camelot with us." Morgana said as she tried to put up Ashley's hair only to have Ashley shake her head violently freeing the hair from Morgana's grip.

"I'm sorry but I don't like having my hair up." Ashley explained slightly embarrassed. "Cant I just wear a head band?" Ashley asked knowing that she probable upset Morgana with her rebellion. To Ashley's surprise she just smiled patiently and started to braid small strings into Ashley's hair. "I guess I can compromise." Ashley thought as she winced at the tugging on her head while there was a knocking at the door.

"Enter." Morgana said not looking away from the tiny brads that she was making.

"Ah there you are Ashley." Acacia said opening the door. "Why didn't you tell me that you were letting them play dress up with you." Acacia asked jokingly at her less than thrilled friend. "Are we still going to go shopping tonight?" acacia asked causing Ashley's eyes to grow large.

"Oh crap I forgot." Ashley thought guiltily.

"You forgot huh." Acacia asked a little disappointed.

"Yea. I'm sorry acacia but I" Ashley stopped knowing she couldn't explain. "I guess I'll have to make it up to you tomorrow night then. We can go shopping and have double story time." Ashley suggested turning around to the half smiling girl behind her. "And I'll buy you a dress." Ashley offered hoping her offer would appease her friend.

"Deal." Acacia said giving her friend a hug.

"Besides now you have a reason to spend time with Merlin."Ashley whispered to Acacia as they hugged causing her to blush.

"I'm holding you to it tomorrow though." Acacia said still blushing as she left.

"We should be leaving too." Morgana said as she looked herself over in the mirror, knowing that she looked flawless as usual, and then lead Ashley out the door. Silently and almost ceremonially the girls walked down the hall and down the steps.

"I really don't wanna be here." Ashley thought nervously as she entered the dining hall with Morgana, causing all of the guest to stare at the opened door and those who stood in the door way. "I really really don't wanna be here."

"Ah, girls you're a bit late but please come sit. The feast has already started as you can see." Uther said motioning with his arms at the plethora of food on the table. Morgana to her usually spot next to Uther Leaving Ashley to take the seat across from Arthur and in between two knights she didn't know.

"Well if it isn't the girl that denied me her name." Said a familiar voice not far from where she was about to sit.

"Sir Valiant?" Ashley asked looking around to find him.

"That would be my name. And yours is?" Valiant asked getting up from his seat so that Ashley could see him.

"That Is Lady Ashley, a trusted assistant in my court." Uther lied knowing that if she didn't have a title there would be no reason for her to be here.

"My lady." Valiant said kissing Ashley hand. "If I remember correctly you had a sword with you the last time I ran into you."

"I did." Ashley answered honestly causing Uther to mentally face palm. "I find them fascinating." Ashley covered slightly leaving room for conversation.

"Really?"Valiant asked pretending to be impressed.

"Yes I don't know much about them though." Ashley lied as Valiant assisted her into her seat. "They all still look the same to me." She said causing the knight next to her to laugh.

"Surely you must be joking." The knight said though his laugh.

"Sadly no." Ashley lied again. "What is sad is how drunk these guys are already and how good I've gotten at lying lately." Ashley thought mentally rolling her eyes at the smell of the knight's highly alcoholic breath.

"My broad sword looks nothing like that guy's short sword or that guys cleaver." The drunk knight said sloppily pointing at two of the knights.

"I see." Ashley said pretending to be excited as the other knights got involved in the unnecessary lesson most of them explaining their sword to her and how it would be used. Ashley knew about almost all of them except for one that was owned by the knight on her other side. It was a strange blade that curved many times and was fairly long.

"How does that one work?" Ashley asked with true curiosity.

"Please pardon her she is too curious for her own good." Uther said amused at how easily Ashley was gathering the information that he wanted from the knights. During this Ashley noticed a cold look in the soldier's eyes His breathe wreaking of alcohol far worse than all the others in the room. Cautiously, Ashley quickly slipped a knife into the folds of her dress which hid it perfectly.

"Would you like for me to show you?" The Knight asked with a dark smile.

"Would you?" Ashley asked even though she understood the threat.

"That girls gonna get herself killed." Arthur thought unhappily as he watched the drunk man she was talking too.

"Very well." The knight said then grabbed the hilt to stab her. Luckily the alcohol slowed the knight's reaction time allowing Ashley enough time to take the knife out of it hiding place and defend herself from the attack.

"So you attack with the hilt facing the opponent that's a very interesting style." Ashley replied her eye changing to so she was ready to fight.

"My lord, I no longer feel safe here. May I have your permission to leave?" Ashley asked looking over at the king, and then realized that she took her eyes off the person that just tried to kill her.

"Idiot!" Arthur thought as he watched the knight sitting next to Ashley prepare to strike again. Before Ashley could reached to the oncoming attack the knight fell to the ground with a sword in his back Valiant standing behind where the knight once sat.

"I grant your leave." The king said surprised staring at Valiant. "Thank you" He added with a nod to valiant.

"Thank you your highness," Ashley said stepping over the dead body and leaving the room trembling from fear.

* * *

keep up the good work and review please. it really motivates me. ^_^ (like my story? try reading my new hit, stereo love)


	14. Chambers

Another day another chapter. the count didnt go up very much, it's currently at 3,534. getting closer. ^_^

disclaimer: I own nothing.

(sorry, it's a bit short.)

* * *

Acacia closed the door to Morgana's room and began her journey back to Gaius' abode. "I was looking forward to that too." Acacia thought sadly her face almost matching that of a puppies that was told it wasn't time to play.

"Why the long face?"Said a voice not far for Acacia. Acacia Spun around to find a short mysterious figure behind her.

"Who are you?" Acacia asked suddenly feeling as though she was not safe.

"That is not Important right now," The figure said harshly causing acacia to jump back. "What is important is that I can tell you that sir valiant plans to cheat in the tournament." The voice said rushedly as though it only had a few minutes left to speak.

"Who are you?" Acacia asked again feeling almost angry with the man, not knowing if the man was simply crazy or a threat.

"Didn't I tell you that's not important, you must stop him the shield" the man was cut off as Merlin ran through the figure causing it to dissipate into smoke.

"Acacia there you are Gaius need you" Merlin said with his usually cheerful smile.

"Merlin." Acacia said her eye like empty shells as she fell towards the now panicking boy.

"Oh Gaius is gonna love this." Merlin said as he picked up Acacia and started to carry her to the nearby chamber where Gaius was waiting for them. "I think there is something seriously wrong with these girls. If one awake the other collapse. If the other is awake then the first is dying from blood loss." Merlin said as he opened the door. "Gaius, Acacia fainted! I'm putting her on the patient bed." Merlin announced to the physician who was up in his loft with his books.

"Again? Cant those girls just stay out of trouble?" Gaius asked as he started to walk down the steps and into the main area of the chamber. "Well it looks like she's only fainted. Merlin go and fetch me the smelling salts and something to eat." Gaius directed knowing exactly what to do. Merlin returned with some bread and the salt that gaius asked for and watched curiously as Gaius put the salt under her nose.

"Oh gosh that smells!" Acacia yelled as she sat up right. "Dizzy. dizzy." Acacia said quieter as she held her head threatening the faint again.

"Lay down child you need your rest." Gaius said as he help acacia lay back down. "What happened?" Gaius asked curiously as he handed acacia the piece of bread.

"Well I was talking to someone. They were talking about some shield and then Merlin ran right through them and they disappeared then I blacked out." Acacia said in between her nibbling on the bread.

"What did they look like?" Gaius asked in an almost urgently.

"I don't know. They didn't really have any features. It's like I was talking to" Acacia started to explain then was cut off.

"A shadow?" Gaius asked finishing acacia sentence.

"How did you know?" Acacia asked visibly confused.

"Because I've heard of this before." Gaius said causing acacia to prop herself up on her elbows. "Usually the shadows are quiet but when they choose to speak it only promises danger and death."Gaius explained as he walked over to one of his many bookshelves. "They tend to cause the person that they are talking to go into a trance like status, and give the person inside knowledge. When interrupted the host collapses and forgets what was told to them."

"Why me?" Acacia asked confused as to why the shadow creature that Gaius was explaining choose her.

"The shadows are fairly fond of magic so chances are they sensed your power and since you were close by the chose you as the host." Gaius answered on pure stipulation.

"Then what do we do now?" Acacia asked hoping there was still a chance that she could help.

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait. The word shield could imply many things but we don't have a time frame." Gaius said understanding that acacia Mostlikely was feeling a strong emotional stress. "For now I think it would be best if I Merlin and I left. Maybe the shadow will try again." Gaius suggested as he wrapped up some food and books. "Let's go Merlin." Gaius said deep in thought as he walk out of the room and down the hall.

"Merlin." Acacia said quietly as Merlin was about to follow. "I don't want to be alone." Acacia said honestly as she got up from the bed. "Not with that thing. I don't remember what it said but I remember what it looked like. It was so scary. It didn't have a face it was just this fountaining whispy black mass. But it had a deep voice, it was so sad and scared. I don't want to hear it again. Not alone." Acacia confessed. "How does merlin do this to me? my word just keep flowing from my mouth even when I don't want to talk." Acacia thought as Merlin Embrassed her for the second time that day. "I'm Such a whimp." Acacia whispered

"Oh gosh I hope acacia is home, if not then I thing I'll explode." Ashley thought as she returned to Gaius's home obviously shaken from what just happened. Slowly she opened the door peaking in to see if anyone was asleep only to see Merlin and Acacia standing dangerously close to each other. "Looks like acacia is learning more than just magic from Merlin." Ashley thought she re closed the door. "I'll just give them some space." Ashley thought as she walked away to Morgana's room. "I should change first anyways." Ashley said to herself as she walked up the stairs to Morgana's room. Ashley walked in quietly and quickly worked on unlace her dress and changing back into her blue tunic and black leggings with her sword one again around her waist. "That's better." Ashley thought with a relieved sigh while she worked on unbraiding her hair. "That was so weird though." Ashley thought as she looked at the ceiling. "I guess Acacia really adapted well if she feels comfortable falling in love with a technically dead guy. Doesn't she want to go home anymore?" Ashley thought as she left one of the braids in her hair liking its placement in front of her ear. "Do I want to go home?" Ashley thought as she walked out of Morgana's room allowing herself to subconsciously wander the halls.

"I want stay." Ashley thought realizing how quickly she got attached to the idea of living in the middle ages. "But right now I really wanna go back to Gaius's chamber." Ashley thought knowing that she won't return anyways for at least another half an hour. Curiously Ashley felt like exploring the castle farther. "I wonder what's in there?" Ashley thought as she notices that she enter a much fancier section of the castle opening the first door that she saw. Inside the room was a bed with curtains around it a large fireplace a table with food, a large closet and dresser. "This is my kinda room." Ashley thought as she enter cautiously looking around the room Spinning around in the middle and landing on the large bed behind her.

"Pardon me but I believe that's mine." Said Arthur amuse at the girl that invaded his chamber.

"Crap." Ashley thought as she lifted herself of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I was just exploring the castle." Ashley replied acting think it wasn't a big deal. "Shouldn't you be at the feast?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Shouldn't you be in Gaius' chamber staying safe?" Arthur contradicted pointing out the reason she left in the first place.

"Maybe but honestly anywhere that wasn't that dining hall would have been safer." Ashley said as she sat down in a nearby chair while Arthur walked away from the door.

"Point taken." Arthur said leaning against the table next to where Ashley was sitting.

"So why aren't you at the feast?" Ashley asked again with genuine curiosity causing Arthur to shift uncomfortably.

"Because it was boring." Arthur replied dryly as he grabbed a pear from the bowl next to him.

"Was the information I gathered from the knights enough to help you?" Ashley asked looking straight at Arthur.

"Not at all." Arthur replied pushing himself from the table so he could walk around the room.

"Liar." Ashley said with a laugh as Arthur turned around to glare at her. "You wouldn't still be hungry if you let from boredom, you're nervous." Ashley concluded as she also stood up and walked in front of Arthur. "Do you want to train?" Ashley offered knowing that it would help.

"I don't need your help." Arthur said frustrated, knocking over a candle stick as he swung his arm.

"Very well, Good luck tomorrow then." Ashley replied with a shrug and walked out of the room. "He's still wearing my necklace, the stupid jerk." Ashley thought as she walked through the halls to find her way back to Gaius' chamber.

"Any one awake?" Ashley asked loud enough for any awake person to hear, but soft enough to let the sleeping stay asleep.

"Only one." Gaius replied from his work bench messing with vials of different liquids.

"So what are you working on this late at night?" Ashley asked as she walked over to the bench.

"Oh just a new sugar potion for Arthur since I dropped the last one." Gaius said with a wink, knowing about Ashley's lie.

"Sorry. If you have the old one I can still use it." Ashley replied guilt spreading across her face.

"It's quite alright, the last one would have tasted like toads water." Gaius said with a small laugh as he imagined the prince's face after drinking such a nasty potion.

"something says that wouldn't taste very good." Ashley replied thinking of the same image of Arthur. "So do you think he can win?" Ashley asked curiously, wondering if her opinion was the same as his.

"Well he doesn't have a choice. If he doesn't then the 10,000 gold prize is going to raise taxes for everyone."Gaius explained causing Ashley's eyes to widen.

"You're telling me that the prize money is coming out of Camelot's coffers and not the kings?" Ashley asked seconds away from anger.

"They're the same thing my dear." Gaius said with a laugh as he took the potion and put it over a flame. "There, it should be ready by morning." Gaius said a smile spreading across his face as he looked over at the ever curious girl across from him.

"Get some sleep, you're going to need it with the day you have in store for tomorrow." Gaius suggested then walked over to his own bed.

"Yes dad," Ashley said jokingly in a fake unhappy child's voice. "I guess he is right though." Ashley thought as she entered the back room so she could sleep.

"Good night."Gaius said loud enough for Ashley to hear as she left. "Daughter." He added in his head. Inside the bedroom Acacia was already peacefully sleeping on the makeshift bed on the floor.

"Acacia you could have took the bed." Ashley said quietly as she walked over to the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

and so another chapter is complete. next chapter is gonna be a long one.


	15. Victory

Hello there my ever patient readers. sorry for my absences. hopefully this chapter will make up for it. i was kinda busy for a while because i was trying to finish some of my more popular stories while i was in college and i got engaged and married. so yeah. now all i gotta do is get preggers and i'll have every excuse under the sun... knock on wood please. so here is the mostlikely much to long awaited for 15th chapter.

disclaimer: i own nothing.

Song suggestion: wake me up by Avicii (some lyrics are used in this chapter.)

* * *

"Ugh, my back" Acacia thought as her consciousness slowly awoke from its slumber. "I hate sleeping on the floor it makes my back so" Acacia paused as she realized she was actually quite comfortable. "Why isn't my back stiff?" Acacia thought curiously as she peeped an eye open to find herself elevated from the floor on the beds soft cushion. "Ashley? For real? You picked me up and put me on the bed? Is that even possible? I am at least half a foot taller then you." Acacia started to puzzle ans she tried to figure out how she got into the bed in the first place but was too lazy to get out of bed and ask. "why would she purposely give up the bed that I already gave up for her to use? That seems counterproductive." Acacia thought when she heard the rustling of covers next to her only to have a limp hand land on her face. Acacia cocked an eyebrow in amusement as she rolled over to find her friend sleeping next to her only centimeters from falling off the edge of the small bed. "Of course. You never did accept the idea of a one person bed." Acacia mentally chuckled as she got out of bed and changed into a clean dress. Acacia stretched as she walked into the main room of the small living quarters. "Hey Gaius, what time is it?" Acacia asked as she looked at the table to find a sliced loaf of fresh bread waiting for her.

"Its mid morning, if you are going to enjoy the market place before the tournament I suggest you leave soon." Gaius stated as he looked up from his reading briefly.

"Oh snap that's today." Acacia thought as her heart dropped. "We've already wasted so much time" Acacia mentally added as she picked up a glass of water with a mischievous smirk. Acacia walked over the bed where Ashley was now cuddling with the pillow because of her 'heat seeking' sleeping tendencies. Acacia tilted the cup over Ashley's head to let some of it splash on her face causing Ashley to jolt from her sleep.

"Whatever it was I swear I didn't do it if it was bad." Ashley slurred while speaking as fast as she could then looked over to Acacia. "What was that for?" Ashley asked genuinely confused.

"You owe me time at the market and a dress. You not allowed to sleep through market time just to be whisked away by the king. I don't care how hot his son is." Acacia stated with a chuckle at her friends sleep drunk demeanor.

"Right, Right." Ashley said as she took a sharp inhale before pushing herself from the bed so she could get changed. Ashley put on her dirty blue tunic and her leggings "I need more clothes. The king just ruined my new tunic yesterday with that wonderful gash." Ashley thought as she looked down at the blue tunic she was wearing while she put on her boots. "yuck is that a grease stain?" Ashley thought as she noticed just how dirty the clothes she was wearing had gotten. After quickly changing again to her only dress which also happened to be sparkling clean Ashley walked over to her back of gold and took out a healthy hand full and gave half to acacia counting then as they fell into her hand.

"One hundred forty nine, one hundred and fifty . That ought to cover a new dress right?" Ashley asked curiously as she put about two hundred coins in her own bag.

"That should be more then plenty." Acacia agreed as she also stored the money away. The two girls giddily walked to the market place where they discovered many foreign market stands set up selling all kinds of different goods from the many different kingdoms that were there to compete for the prize of 10,000 gold coins.

"Whoa." Ashley stated happily as she looked around. "Ok there has got to be a good tunic somewhere in this mess."

"Don't you think you should invest in I don't know, a nicer dress maybe?" Acacia teased lightly "

"I'm not fond of flirting with people that could be my ancestor. I think that's kinda illegal actually." Ashley replied with a smirk. "So about that dress you want." Ashley started hoping to change the subject.

"Right, oh it's over there at that store I always love to visit. Oh my gosh it's so pretty." Acacia gushed as she grabbed Ashley's hand and walked her over to the store to show her the dress. Ashley stared at the dress it was indeed very pretty. The over dress was a deep rich blue color and had long sleeves that flowed to her wrists the white under dress helped brighten the darkness of the blue dress and the brown waist buster helped give the dress a more attractive shape.

"Well, are you gonna buy it or what?" Ashley asked amused as Acacia grabbed the tag of the dress only to have her heart sink a thousand miles into her stomach. "What's wrong?" Ashley asked noticing how visibly sad acacia had become.

"The darn shop keeper changed the price." Acacia sighed. "It's up by another hundred and fifty gold."

Ashley sighed as she took out here little bag of gold pieces and took out fifty then gave the bag to acacia.

"A deal is a deal right? Go get the dress. And get changed into it while you're at it." Ashley added. "I'll take your old clothes to the room for you so you can make it to the tournament in time." Ashley offered. She knew she had to at least do something to make up for all the times she's had to cancel her plans with acacia since she had gotten to the past.

"Are you sure?" acacia asked hesitate to take the bag. "that's at least another week's wages for you." Acacia pointed out.

"It's fine, I still have money left from the demon rock I sold that almost cost me my leg." Ashley pointed out before shooing the girl to the merchant who was more than happy to relieve acacia of the tedious job of holding all that gold. As soon as the dress was officially hers acacia quickly rushed to change into its soft unworn fabric. "Feel better?" Ashley asked rhetorically as she took acacia's old clothes from her.

"Much better, I love wearing new clothes." Acacia gushed as she spun around happily.

"do you think your pretty little self can find two good seats for the tourney?" Ashley asked happy that acacia was genuinely happy once more.

"Can do. Make sure you back from seeing lover boy in time to watch him fight." Acacia replied with a guilty smile knowing that she was going to go and look for merlin.

"Come up with that on your own did you?" Ashley asked unamused. "look I tried breaking peace bread with that stuck up jerk and he metaphorically spat in my face for it. I'm not into that." Ashley stated bluntly. "By the way Merlin should be in Arthur's tent, which would be the one closest to the castle if you're wondering." Ashley added with a small smirk before walking away towards the place she now called home. After dodging through the crowd for a good half hour Ashley finally made it back in one piece and tossed Acacia's clothes into the dirty pile and grabbed another fist full of coins and put it in her money bag before hurrying back to the market. Ashley checked store after store after store only to find the same story. She'd find something she'd like then not have enough gold to buy it. Ready to give up Ashley tried one more small tent. "Nope, like it but it's too small, like it but it's too big, ew, too expensive, no." Ashley thought as she looked through piles and piles of discount clothing. " Hello there." Ashley stopped as she pulled out a forest green tunic with long white sleeves only to find out that it was a sleeveless over dress and a white under dress and a brown buster corset. "screw my life." Ashley thought as she put it back into the pile only to see a pale sea blue tunic under it that was decorated in black with a simple design and a black hooded hunter cape that would reach her waist. "Win!" Ashley thought as she whisked it away. As she was walking away Ashley looked back at the green and white dress. With a grumble she snatched the dress as well and took both of them to the merchant to purchase them. As Ashley was about to pay for her purchase she notice a table of different lengths of lace.

"What are those?" Ashley asked the merchant confused.

"Neck laces" the merchant stated slightly concerned for Ashley mental health that a female didn't know what a neck lace was. Ashley quickly grabbed one and added it to her purchase since she had just enough to cover it.

"Buying this for your husband?" the merchant asked curiously as he looked at the male garb.

"Uh, no. I'm not married." Ashley stated bluntly.

"Ah, your brother then?" the merchant asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sure." Ashley replied not feeling like she needed to admit that it was for her. Ashley walked back to Gaius home once more only to find Gaius was home this time.

"Good afternoon Gaius, shouldn't you be at the tournament?" Ashley asked curiously as she walked back to the room and dropped of her purchases on the bed, tied the lace around her neck making sure it rested nicely and grabbed her sword before leaving the room.

"it starts in two hours yes but I figured I'd make sure you had this." Gaius said and handed the sugar elixir to Ashley. "Could you drop off this lunch for Merlin too? I'm sure Arthur is running the boy ragged with chores."

"Oh Crap!" Ashley exclaimed as she took the vile of liquid from Gaius graciously and gave the old man a kiss on his forehead then took the cloth lunch bag as well. "I don't know what I'd do without you Gaius." Ashley stated with a grateful smile.

"I'm sure you'd manage just fine "Gaius rolled his eyes with a smile as he shooed Ashley out the door. Ashley hurried as quickly as she could to the market place then happily walked through the crowd of the market place. Ashley happily hummed as she excitedly looked for Arthur. Humming turned to mumbling which eventually led to quite singing as she walked through the competitors waiting area.

"Life is a game for everyone, and love is the prize. So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself and I, I didn't know I was lost." Happily sang as she walked around by herself. "I didn't know I was." Ashley was going to continue only to be cut off.

"What is that horrid sound you're making?" Arthur asked amused at the girl.

"Ah, Arthur there you are." Ashley replied as she turned around.

"You're in a strangely good mood today." Arthur replied cautiously.

"Yep. I've never seen a tournament before so I'm kind of a little excited maybe." Ashley sheepishly admitted.

"You're excited to watch a bunch of meat heads beat each other to a pulp?" Arthur asked amused once more.

"You said it not me." Ashley replied with a laugh. "Oh and here is your super meat headification drink, elixir, thing."

"Great." Arthur rolled his eyes and reluctantly took the bottle from Ashley and drank it in one swig. Arthurs eyes brightened from surprise as he swallowed. "It tastes sweet?" Arthur stated quizzically.

"Yep, Gaius tweaked it a bit so it would be easier for you to take. It's still just as effective." Ashley stated calmly.

"Thank you." Arthur choked out surprising Ashley slightly.

"It was no problem. Honestly you should thank Gaius not me." Ashley replied with a soft smile.

"Right." Arthur replied with a nod and turned to leave only to turn back around. "By the way, the rule of thumb for tokens is that the knight asks the lady for them first." Arthur stated as a smirk started to spread on his face. "Figured you'd want to know that so you don't look stupid again. Then again you should have to worry about it since you're not a lady." Arthur added causing Ashley to glare at him.

"I hope you don't plan on taking that elixir again anytime soon cause next time it's gonna taste worst then toads water." Ashley stated bluntly before walking away. "The nerve of some people I swear. Are all men in this time worse then pmsing 5 year olds?" Ashley thought as she watched the ground only to run into a familiar set of armor. "yeouch" Ashley whispered as she looked up to see valiant. "Sir valiant! Er-um, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Ashley stumbled over her words.

"We do need to stop running into each other like this," Valiant agreed as he helped Ashley up and kissed her hand.

"Hope for men has been restored" Ashley thought happily.

"I heard you'll be watching the tournament today." Valiant stated hoping to start a conversation.

"Yes, I was hoping to see what all the men were explaining last night." Ashley lied.

"Well if I may ask your indulgence that you might give me a token so I can fight for you?" Valiant stated smoothly causing Ashley to blush heavily as he motioned to the lace she was wearing around her neck.

"Aw man, and I just bought that too. May I never be able to own another necklace and or neck lace." Ashley mentally pouted but obliged and gave valiant the lace. Valiant tied the lace to the hilt of his sword.

"I'll be seeing you after I've won the tournament my lady." Sir valiant stated before walking away. Happy once more Ashley went to find acacia only to realize she still had Merlin's lunch.

"Crap." Ashley thought when she realized that she had to hurry and find him before the fights begun. "Merlin! Merlin where are you!" Ashley called looking through the tents.

"Are you looking for someone?" valiant asked as he exited his tent as Arthur also approached the girl who was frantically looking around.

"Ashley if you don't shut your trap I'll shut if for you" Arthur stated when he notice valiant. "Sir Valiant I apologize for any trouble she may have caused you." Arthur stated as humbly as he could.

"The lady who gave me her token is no trouble to me at all." Valiant stated with a smug grin as Arthur noticed the lace on valiant's sword and the lack of lace around Ashley's neck.

"You gave him a token too?" Arthur asked while his face seemed to be asking 'what on earth is wrong with you?'

"Perhaps she felt you would not represent her properly." Valiant suggested pretending to sound innocent.

"Actually as I recall you didn't want my token and you ever so kindly informed me that I am inadequate enough to give one." Ashley pointed out glaring at the prince. Arthur glared back.

"Merlin happens to be in my tent, try looking there." Arthur replied.

"Thank you for your assistance, If you'll excuse me." Ashley stated with a small nod before heading to the tent only to find no one was there.

"Why would you do that?!" Arther asked inraged as he entered the tent behind her.

"I don't understand." Ashley stated honestly confused by Arthurs anger. He himself had said that her token didn't count and so did she.

"Dang it giving a second token to him just makes me have to win more now. The pressure on me just multiplied all because you could just say no." Arthur ranted as he walked around the tent.

"Why should I have told him no?! He's kinder to me then you are, he's gentler and he doesn't pick on me like a spoiled brat." Ashley yelled from her frustration.

"Because the fact that you gave one away already should have meant something to you at the least!" Arthur yelled back.

"I Gave you that to try making peace with you but you wouldn't have it. You've pointed out several times that you're too good to associate with me so I was letting you have it your way. I figured if you don't want me to be around then I'd" Ashley stated quietly as she looked away from Arthur.

"You'd what? Go on to the next best knight and see if he'll take you?" Arthur stated only to be slapped then see Ashley run from his tent, leaving Merlin's lunch behind.

"All I wanted was a friend." Ashley thought as she whipped the tears from her eyes. "Why does he always have to be so horrid?"Ashley thought as she curled up in her hiding spot as she heard Arthur call for her.

After calming down from her wonderful spat with Arthur, Ashley went to find Acacia who had indeed saved two good seats in the front so they could see. The two happily cheered as she each rooted for a different knight each battle except for Ashley who rooted for valiant each time he fought and for the rude prince quietly when he fought. Making sure to watch and examine where he made mistakes.

"You sure are fond of that valiant guy huh?" Acacia teased while poking Ashley's side with her elbow.

"Of course, he's kind and sweet and a gentleman unlike a certain prince I know." Ashley stated harshly with a nod.

"Wow, ok. Someone is being a fan girl." Acacia stated bluntly. "Sadly it looks like he already has a token." Acacia pointed out noticing the lace.

"That's mine." Ashley admitted quietly as she started to blush.

"Huh?" Acacia stated not understanding what Ashley had said.

"That's my lace around his hilt." Ashley clarified a little louder.

"You're kidding. What happened to not flirting with dead guys huh?" Acacia replied with a laugh. "Credit to you he's pretty cut for a dead guy." Acacia stated causing Ashley to roll her eyes.

"Nice to know." Ashley replied only to miss valiant's final blow to his opponent putting him into the semifinals with Arthur. It didn't take long and the two potential champions entered the field causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"What the, how long has Arthur had a token too?" Acacia thought curiously. "Wait a second." Acacia thought harder as she recognized the token. "Ashley, isn't that your necklace on Arthurs hilt?" Acacia asked curiously.

"Huh?" Ashley thought as she checked thinking that he would have removed it. After all she did sorta kinda slap him in the face.

"Begin!" Rang through the air causing the two adrenaline jockeys to run at each other and start wailing on the other. As they fought Valiant sliced at the cord around Arthur's hilt allowing the heavy blue and milky white stone to fall to the ground.

"Dang it, and I really liked that necklace." Ashley mentally whined at the loss of one of her only accessories when Arthur likewise cut the ribbon from valiant's hilt causing it to flutter to the ground. "Gosh darn it all stop destroying my stuff!" Ashley mentally ranted making a note to never give out a token ever again if it meant it could get destroyed. Not long into the fight snakes started to come from Sir Valiant's shield.

"What on earth" Acacia exclaimed. "You're seeing what I'm seeing right?" acacia asked Ashley curiously as she watched the snakes drop from the shield and move closer and closer to Arthur as sir valiant continued to attack Arthur and disarmed him.

"Well I think so. Do you see snakes and a disarmed prince?" Ashley replied as Arthur continued to slowly back up while keeping an eye on the snakes and the knight trying to kill him. "Dang it why do I always fall for guys that are actually just big wads of dirt and scum?" Ashley thought as she realized that was probably valiant's whole purpose in entering the contest. Against her better judgment Ashley grabbed her sheathed sword and threw it to Arthur. "He's weak against attack on his left side!" Ashley called out as she threw the sword which Arthur caught and unsheathed so that he could kill the snakes, disarm valiant and stab his heart into the ground causing the crowd to erupt into a cheering mob. Ashley let a half hearted smile spread across her face as she and acacia went back to Gaius's home. Exhausted from the day's crazy emotional rollercoaster Ashley collapsed on the bed and started taking a cuddle nap with the pillow causing Acacia to chuckle as she closed the door behind her. At the same time Merlin opened the door with a ear to ear grin on his face as he hurried over to acacia picking her up in a hug as he spun her a round once causing her to laugh.

"What was that for huh?" Acacia asked still giggling.

"Arthur won did you see that!" Merlin stated happily knowing that he had helped save the prince.

"Yeah I did! That was amazing how well he turned a bad situation around." Acacia stated admit ably impressed with the prince.

"So would you and Ashley happen to be attending the dance tonight?" Merlin asked curiously with a slight blush that coved even his ears.

"I know I was hoping to go but I think Ashley is calling it a night early." Acacia replied blushing as well.

"Oh, Um." Merlin coughed as he tried to talk. "Would you mind if I go with you then?" Merlin stumbled on his words as he offered his hand to Acacia.

"I'd like that." Acacia replied with a grin as she accepted Merlin's hand and the two walked together to the party in town. There the two ate and dance and laughed as they celebrated the prince fighting for their tax evasion. Acacia watched in wonder as they citizens released colorful lanterns into the sky in celebration. "This is so cool!" Acacia stated giddily as she tried to absorb everything that was going on around her as the two danced. Acacia turned her attention back Merlin who was looking at her with a soft and kind of goofy smile. The two got closer and closer to each other as they danced and as Merlin leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Acacia's Check.

"Ah, Merlin there you are I've been looking everywhere for you." Arthur stated as he walked up to the two causing them to separate quickly. "First off you're not fired."

"Really?" Merlin asked shocked.

"you got fired?" Acacia asked stunned.

"I figured I could give you a second chance. All idiots do tend to make at least a few mistakes right?" Arthur stated bluntly causing Acacia and Merlin to deadpan.

"That's very gracious of you." Merlin asked more the stated.

"Yep, by the way my sword needs to be sharpened again and polished, my horses stables need mucking and the hourses need to be feed so if you could do that soon that would be great." Arthur listed for Merlin causing him to mentally sulk. "Oh and have you seen Ashley? I need to return her sword." Arthur stated.

"Last I saw her she was asleep at Gaius's house. If you want I could bring it to her." Merlin offered.

"No, no. I got it. Besides you have a stable to muck." Arthur stated causing Merlin to sign from mixed emotions as Arthur walked away towards Gaius's home. Arthur stopped outside and cleared his throat before knocking. No answer. Arthur tried again only this time to have the door opened by none other the Ashley herself.

"Arthur?" Ashley asked surprised as she let him in and closed the door behind him. Ashley stared at him curiously when she realized that he was holding her sword. "Oh, thank you for bringing that back to me. I was going to ask Merlin to pick it up for me." Ashley stated as she watched Arthur put the sword on to the nearby table.

"I figured I could drop them off on my way to the celebration" Arthur lied as he walked over to her and grabbed the tattered white lace that she gave valiant and the broken necklace that she had given him from his pocket and kept them hidden in his hand. "And I figured I should thank you for giving me that potion, it really helped." Arthur stated causing Ashley to smile widely.

"I'm glad to hear that it helped you." Ashley replied happy that her trick worked for the prince. the prince cleared his throat embarrassed before speaking again.

"you might want these too. Sorry they're in pretty bad shape." Arthur stated as he handed the tokens to her as he looked elsewhere. "Next time I'll make sure your token comes back in one piece." Arthur stated causing Ashley to chuckle. "I mean if you give me another, that is if I ask for one, ever." Arthur started to ramble.

"Of course, but you do owe me for breaking two of them." Ashley stated jokingly with a smile thinking that Arthur was messing with her. Well that idea quickly was dis-proven as Arthur moved a piece of hair from her face and gently held the back of her head and her waist. "A-Arthur?" Ashley stuttered as he got closer to her. "..I" Ashley tried once more to speak but failed as the prince leaned in and softly kissed her.

"Pardon me just passing through" Gaius stated as he walked in and grabbed a book and walked back out. "not like it's my house or anything."Gaius added as he closed the door behind him causing Arthur to quickly move away from Ashley and head for the door leaving Ashley in the silent room.

"….. What the freak just happened?" Ashley thought highly confused as she scratched her head as she looked at the two battered tokens in her hand.

* * *

well that's all for now. oh and a major shout out to meldy and semirablake for commenting while i was inactive. ^_^ see all you readers next time.


End file.
